I Said I'm Not Your Toy !
by SuriKath
Summary: Suite de "I'm Not Your Toy!" Les années ont passés, et la génération des miracles sont entrés dans le monde impitoyables des adultes. Néanmoins, si certains se posent des questions quant à l'occidentale qui ne donne plus de signe de vie, des évènements inquiétants vont changer la vie tranquille de la génération miracles... Rating M pour langage grossier, violence et sexe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All ! J'ai enfin fini le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de "I'm Not Your Toy!"

Cette partie sera beaucoup plus sombre que la première partie, alors j'espère que vous aimerez !

Petite précision : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Akashi Seijuro observait d'un œil pensif le magnifique panorama de la ville de Tokyo dans la nuit. Debout derrière son bureau blanc limpide, il était dans une pièce sombre, mais qui respirait le luxe à plein nez. Pas étonnant quand on est l'héritier d'une firme qui faisait encore et toujours ses preuves.

Les années avaient passés depuis sa deuxième année au lycée, sept années précisément. Et il fallait croire que le temps était en sa faveur puisqu'il était toujours aussi beau, voir même plus qu'avant. Son visage avait mûri, formant un visage toujours aussi noble et dont on sentait une maturité plus que présente. Ses yeux, toujours hétérochromes, brillaient d'une expérience qu'il avait acquise à force de travailler aux côtés de son père tyrannique. On ne dirigeait pas une firme facilement, mais Akashi restait fidèle à lui-même : il était _absolu_.

Il avait également un peu grandi, même s'il restait l'un des plus petits membres de la génération miracles avec Kuroko, ses centimètres gagnés le rendait toujours plus impressionnant, surtout quand il était vêtu d'un costume gris satiné qui lui allait à merveille, mettant en valeur son corps athlétiquement fin.

Seijuro dans ces meilleurs jours, probablement.

Mais pourtant, si quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans cette pièce à ces côtés, il aurait pu déceler dans les yeux du futur empereur une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux vairons. D'ailleurs, il aurait pu apercevoir des rides soucieuses sur le front du démoniaque adulte.

Il fallait dire que des évènements inquiétait plus que de raisons l'ancien meneur de la génération miracles, à tel point qu'il avait décidé de contacter Akihito Satoshi, devenu l'un des inspecteurs les plus prisé du pays du soleil levant. Pas étonnant quand on savait qu'il avait réussi toutes les enquêtes qu'il avait menées jusque-là. Malheureusement, il y avait un hic, et pas des moindres.

Il n'arrivait pas à avancer sur l'enquête que lui avait confié Akashi, et ce, même avec l'aide de la police de Tokyo.

Akashi était de plus en plus nerveux, car plusieurs personnes avaient été enlevées. Ces personnes, ils les connaissaient, puisque c'était des amis à lui.

Il soupira de lassitude, se frottant le visage d'une de ses mains. Tout allait mal, et malheureusement, il n'arrivait à rien. Si Akihito n'avait pas réussi à retrouver ses amis, il allait falloir contacter quelqu'un de plus expérimenté.

Le blondinet avait une idée de qui contacter, mais il n'était pas sur de comment procéder, en sachant qu'il était très difficile de réussir à trouver des personnes expérimentés pour ce genre de cas. Néanmoins, il en avait longuement parlé avec le futur dirigeant de la firme Akashi qui avait accepté d'en venir à cette solution.

« Comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer en si peu de temps ? » Songea-t-il un instant en sentant son cœur s'affoler suite à l'inquiétante situation.

C'était il y a environ deux semaines. Après une dispute plus que violente avec Kuroko Tetsuya, qui, il fallait l'avouer, était aussi borné que lui, le jeune fantôme avait disparu dans la nature, sans laisser de trace.

Puis ce fut au tour de Takao Kazurani, un « ami » proche de Midorima Shintaro, qui avait disparu. Et si ce n'était qu'eux…

Himuro Tatsuya, très proche de Murasakibara Atsuchi, avait également disparu. C'était bien trop pour une coïncidence. Seulement, aucune nouvelle ne fut donné des trois enlevés, et ce malgré le travail acharné de tous les policiers requis.

Akashi avait réellement peur. Qui voudrait s'en prendre à eux, et surtout _pourquoi_ ?

Si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à lui, l'inconnu de l'équation s'en serait pris à des membres de la génération des miracles, mais pourquoi des amis de ses amis ? Non, il lui manquait encore trop d'éléments pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais cela avait le don de le rendre bien plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Un bip sonore se fit entendre dans la vaste pièce éclairée faiblement. Le rouge soupira : Allait-on encore lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Prestement, il attrapa son téléphone portable dans la poche de son costume et répondit tout en continuant de fixer vaguement la vue qu'il avait sur la ville de Tokyo.

-Satoshi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-…Non, toujours rien sur eux, mais j'ai trouvé des personnes capables de résoudre l'enquête.

La curiosité du rouge fut piquée, il répondit d'une voix déjà plus chaude :

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais nous en discuterons de vive voix. C'est assez compliqué d'en parler par téléphone, mais tu peux d'ores et déjà remercier Himuro pour m'avoir laissé des notes bien dissimulées.

-Hmh ? Je vois, passe dès que tu en auras le temps.

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha, mais un infime sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres. Si Satoshi avait trouvé des personnes ayant des compétences particulières, cette situation prendrait peut-être fin. Enfin, il l'espérait…

* * *

-Daiki ! Ronchonna une voix indubitablement féminine. Tu vas être en retard, et Akashi-kun va te trucider !

C'était une jolie jeune femme aux courbes _vraiment_ très avantageuse. Assez petite de taille, mais une peau claire et une longue chevelure rose pâle qui allaient de pair avec ses yeux roses claires. Momoi Satsuki, la meilleure amie du ronchon Aomine Daiki, était devenue une sacrée belle demoiselle et faisait toujours autant tourner les têtes, au grand malheur du basané qui n'aimait les regards lubriques sur le corps de son amie.

Ce dernier était toujours fidèle à lui-même : attitude nonchalante, voix traînante, et le sang chaud. C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de rentrer dans la police de Tokyo, et au vu de la situation, il était obligé de voir assez souvent son _cher_ ex capitaine afin de donner des nouvelles sur l'enquête en cours.

Il faisait le fier devant la jeune femme pour ne pas l'inquiéter de la situation, l'avoir vu dévastée l'avait liquéfié sur place, mais il était plus qu'inquiet du sort de ses amis. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils avaient été enlevés, et avec l'expérience qu'il avait acquise dans son métier, au plus ils mettraient du temps à les trouver, au moins ils auraient de chances de les trouver vivants.

Clairement, ce n'était pas le genre de choses à dire à son amie.

Il observa du coin de l'œil l'adorable jeune femme qui se maquillait devant le miroir pendant qu'il mettait son uniforme. Momoi travaillait en tant que vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. Ce n'était pas le meilleur boulot du monde, mais elle s'y complaisait, ce qui était le plus important.

Rapidement, il salua la jeune fille avec qui il vivait en colocation depuis deux ans et prit sa voiture personnelle pour se diriger sur le lieu de travail de son ancien capitaine. Il conduisait assez rapidement pour éviter d'être en retard et en profita pour attraper une cigarette qu'il alluma difficilement puisqu'il conduisait toujours.

Il avait commencé à fumer juste après le lycée, et il n'arrivait plus à se passer du « bienfait » que lui apportait la nicotine. Etrangement, fumer lui rappelait la jeune adolescente occidentale avant qu'elle ne tombe dans la déchéance la plus totale.

Il soupira : penser à elle ne servait à rien au vu de la situation actuelle. De toutes manières, aucun d'eux n'avaient réussi à avoir de nouvelles d'elle, sans compter Akashi et Kagami qui n'avaient pas cherché de leur côté.

« Pas étonnant vu comment elle se comportait à la fin » Pensa-t-il tout en tirant une autre bouffée de de sa cigarette.

Qu'était-elle devenue ? C'était une question qu'il se posait parfois quand il fumait sa dernière cigarette de la journée. Avait-elle réussi à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ? Etait-elle toujours violente ? Vivante ? Il n'en savait rien, pas plus que les autres en tout cas.

Kise était celui qui posait le plus de questions sur l'occidentale, mais bien évidemment, personne ne lui répondait. Pour lui dire quoi de toute façon ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il fut devant l'immense bâtiment de la firme Akashi. Il soupira une dernière fois pour la forme et sortit de sa voiture les mains dans les poches, adoptant encore et toujours sa démarche nonchalante qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

Rapidement, il se présenta et fut accueilli dans l'impressionnant bureau du futur héritier de l'entreprise. Comme toujours, il restait scotché devant la grande pièce lumineuse où un bureau majestueux d'un blanc limpide trônait près de l'immense panorama de la ville. Sur la droite, Akashi était installé dans un canapé en cuir noir qui semblait terriblement confortable, devant une table basse en verre où était posées boissons et victuailles. En face d'Akashi, dans un canapé similaire, se tenait Satoshi qui arborait sa mine sérieuse.

-Tu es en retard Daiki. Salua Akashi en buvant une gorgée de son thé avec élégance.

-Désolé…murmura le basané en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Il ne désirait pas en rajouter une couche, il était déjà étonné que son sadique d'ancien capitaine ne lui ai pas lancé de ciseaux en guise de salutations…il devait être de bonne humeur.

Après un signe de tête du futur empereur, il s'installa aux cotés de l'inspecteur et se servit une tasse de café noir qu'il but d'une traite, n'étant pas totalement réveillé.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir si tôt ? Attaqua-t-il rapidement. Ce n'est pas par courtoisie, donc y'a de l'avancement sur l'enquête ?

-Travailler à la police t'as rendu plus vif d'esprit Daiki, c'est bien. Répliqua sournoisement le maître des lieux tout en lui assénant un sourire amusé.

Le concerné grinça des dents, appréciant peu de se faire lyncher devant un collègue, mais n'ajouta rien. Il tenait à la vie, et le démon rouge n'était pas connu pour sa sympathie, mais plutôt pour sa capacité à lancer des ciseaux sur ses victimes.

-Himuro Tatsuya a laissé quelques pistes sur une organisation qui pourrait nous permettre de les retrouver. Déclara Satoshi en observant son auditoire.

-Celui qui est photographe indépendant ? Pas étonnant vu les enquêtes qu'il effectuait de son côté ! Rajouta Aomine tout en se redressant.

-En effet, il a souvent été confronté à des gens peu accueillants, mais il nous a permis de contacter une société qui pourrait nous aider dans l'enquête.

-Et ? Tu les as contactés ?! Demanda le policier d'un ton impatient.

Satoshi sourit tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le fait qu'il arrive à esquisser un sourire était bon signe, vu le peu de fois que le policier l'avait vu sourire !

-En effet, et avec l'aide d'Akashi-kun, des envoyés spéciaux seront envoyés d'ici deux jours. Néanmoins, ils veulent que tous les amis des victimes soient regroupés dans un seul endroit, et protégé si possible.

-J'ai naturellement proposé le manoir que ma famille possède dans cette ville. Ajouta le rouge d'un ton impérial.

-Ah parce que t'en as ici aussi ? Mais t'a combien de baraques au juste ?!

Inutile de préciser qui venait de parler, Akashi eut un sourire narquois et éluda la question tout en continuant d'un ton quelque peu amusé :

-Ce qui est amusant, c'est que la personne qu'ils ont envoyée ne nous est pas inconnue.

Il adressa un sourire entendu à l'inspecteur qui eut un léger sourire mélancolique. Il fallait dire que quand il était tombé sur cette personne au téléphone, il avait été surpris.

-C'ta dire ? Grogna le policier en croisant ses bras.

-Veil Chris. Répondit Satoshi laconiquement.

Le basané eut un léger temps de réflexion avant de comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Sa réaction fut sans appel : il écarquilla ses yeux bleus sombres, avant de déclarer d'une voix clairement choquée :

-Mais…mais…c'pas le père d'Elmyra ?!

-Tout juste, Daiki. Cela risque d'être étonnant.

-Et Kise qui voulait savoir ce que devenait c'te fille…Murmura le basané. Il pourra lui poser directement la question.

Le rouge haussa les épaules, peu concerné par les réflexions du basané. L'idée de revoir le père de l'occidentale n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait, mais il fallait dire qu'il s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur l'occidentale qui n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis son départ. Lui-même n'en avait pas cherché, l'idée qu'elle l'ait manipulé était encore une blessure à vif dans son cœur, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Néanmoins, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu le manipuler de la sorte, elle avait semblé si sincère avec lui ! Pourquoi lui aurait-elle dit ça alors ? Elle avait cherché à le blesser, c'était évident ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait réussi son stratagème.

Il soupira discrètement : se prendre la tête avec ce genre de réflexions ne l'aidaient en rien. Elle avait changé, elle était partie. Fin de l'histoire.

Pourtant, la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait n'arrivait pas à se remettre de son départ. C'était étrange.

-Je vais contacter tous ceux qui doivent être ici et leur dire de prendre des affaires je suppose. Déclara évasement le rouge tout en se frottant le front.

-Je pense que nous allons devoir rester quelques temps chez toi Akashi-kun. Acquiesça simplement le blond.

-Très bien. Daiki, Satsuki devra nous suivre.

Le plus grand ronchonna mais il savait que son ancien capitaine avait raison : Satsuki était déjà en danger car elle faisait partie de l'entourage de la génération miracle. Seule, elle serait une proie facile.

Il soupira : la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que son amie d'enfance souffre. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Mais il y avait fort à parier que la jeune femme serait plus qu'inquiète de quitter son petit nid douillet à cause de cette affaire.

* * *

-Pourquoi doit-on partir chez Akashicchi ?! Geignit le mannequin.

Aomine souffla, peu enclin à supporter les plaintes de son ami. Il avait beau avoir mûri pour donner un visage plus mature, il était toujours aussi exaspérant.

\- Écoutes ! Ragea le basané, qui obtint un couinement surpris du blond. L'affaire doit être réglée aussi vite que possible, et la meilleure solution est que tous ceux qui ont un lien avec cette histoire, dont toi, doivent se mettre à l'abri. La meilleure planque, c'est chez Akashi ! Alors bouge ton cul avant que je ne te frappe !

Ce n'était pas le plus classe, mais Aomine ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Kise, lui, avait écarquillé ses yeux de surprise devant le ton plus que sérieux du policier, puis se décida à préparer ses affaires sans rechigner. Si leur ancien capitaine leur ordonnait de faire ceci, ils devaient le faire.

-L'affaire...a avancé ? Demanda le blondinet tout en attrapant des vêtements qu'il enfournait dans une grosse valise rouge sombre.

-Disons qu'on va avoir de l'aide. Répondit prudemment le bleu.

Il valait mieux ne pas trop en dire, Akashi résumera la situation pour eux. Il était le plus à même de clarifier la situation actuelle. Le basané croisa les bras contre son torse, songeur. Chris Veil...il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois ou deux, et encore, c'était de très loin. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait gérer ce genre d'affaires !

Il eut un soudain besoin de nicotine. Grognant, comme à son habitude, il sortit de l'appartement du mannequin et attrapa son paquet de cigarette, prenant une clope et l'allumant avec précipitation. Alors qu'il tirait la première bouffée libératrice, il se rendait compte que cette histoire était en train de le rendre fou ! Trois de leurs amis avaient disparus, et aucune nouvelle depuis deux semaines !

Midorima faisait très attention à ne rien montrer, surtout depuis qu'il travaillait à l'hôpital, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi mal. Il avait perdu du poids et dormait très peu, préférant passer son temps à travailler pour éviter de trop penser.

Murasakibara, lui, semblait toujours contrarié et grignotait moins qu'avant. Il n'arrêtait pas d'harceler le basané d'appels du genre « Ne, Aomine-chin, ça avances ? » de sa voix traînante. Il commençait à ne plus rien supporter.

-J'ai fini Aominecchi ! Déclara le mannequin en sautillant.

Il grimaça du manque de maturité du blond mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller cherché Kagami.

Il fit la moue, se demandant comment allait réagir le rouge en voyant le père d'Elmyra. Il espérait que cela ne dérape pas, mais l'américain était tout aussi impulsif que lui…

Les deux jours s'étaient écoulés lentement, au grand damne du démon rouge qui tournait en rond et n'attendait qu'une chose, voir ce qu'ils allaient proposer pour sauver les victimes. Il soupira et ressassa encore et toujours la dernière dispute qu'il avait eu avec Tetsuya...si seulement il l'avait retenu, peut-être aurait-il pu empêcher cela ?

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Non, il n'aurait pas pu l'en empêcher. Les cibles avaient été choisies soigneusement, par rapport à leur sécurité. Tetsuya et Kazurani avaient des boulots qui ne les protégeaient pas réellement. Le turquoise travaillait dans une maternelle alors que le noiraud travaillait en tant que coach sportif dans son ancien lycée.

Quant à Tatsuya, son travail le mettait clairement en danger. Être photographe indépendant et dénoncer des découvertes peu orthodoxes ne l'aidaient pas à se faire des amis, loin de là.

En attaquant ces trois-là, ils avaient attaqués la génération miracle. Mais pourquoi ? Akashi n'avait pas d'ennemis qui emploierait de tels méthodes...alors pourquoi eux trois ?

Malheureusement, dans cette histoire, Kagami était de mise puisque son frère de cœur avait été enlevé. Mais l'idiot au sang chaud risquait de s'en prendre à Chris, puisqu'il avait un lien avec Elmyra, et qu'il avait développé une rancœur tenace face à l'occidentale.

« J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de colère contre elle…. »Songea-t-il.

Mais, heureusement pour le calme héritier, il savait faire la part des choses. Il serait stupide et irréfléchi de s'en prendre à l'occidental alors qu'il venait spécialement pour les aider. Mais une chose le titillait : Quel était cette mystérieuse organisation ?

Beaucoup de secrets et mystères planaient autour de la famille Veil. Déjà, il avait été impossible de retrouver trace de la jeune fille une fois qu'elle eut quitté le Japon. Ses parents, qui étaient restés jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour leur fils, avaient refusés de dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de rester très évasif.

Puis, eux aussi quittèrent le Japon sans laisser de traces derrière eux. Satoshi avait eu beau chercher partout, même en utilisant les liens que le rouge avait forgés, mais jamais ils ne trouvèrent de traces de cette famille. Et pourtant, le rouge trouvait toujours les informations. _Toujours_.

Le rouge se pinça l'arête du nez, en proie à de terribles questions. Lui qui était _absolu_ , le voilà embêté.

On donna trois coups à la porte de son bureau personnel. Agacé d'être interrompu dans sa réflexion, il répondit d'une voix sèche et irrité :

-Entrez !

Une tête blonde fit son entrée, il se calma instantanément en observant le visage calme de Satoshi. Il ne savait pas comment, mais cet inspecteur semblait apaiser tout le monde autour de lui. Il dégageait de lui une douceur qui enveloppait les autres. Mais surtout, il était très cultivé, intelligent et savait rester à sa place. Akashi avait appris à l'apprécier et il était devenu une des rares personnes avec Midorima auquel le rouge se plaisait à discuter.

-Ils vont bientôt arriver, et il vaut mieux que tu prépares tes invités à ce qui va suivre. Souris l'inspecteur d'une voix douce.

Il savait à quel point le rouge n'aimait pas être dérangé dans ses réflexions. Néanmoins, il était l'un des seuls avec Midorima, à pouvoir le déranger sans subir le courroux de l'empereur.

-Bien, j'arrive Satoshi. Répondit calmement le rouge.

L'inspecteur acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui. Le futur empereur resta un instant silencieux à réfléchir à comment il allait préparer les autres. Puis, il sortit de la pièce l'air décidé. Il n'allait pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillère, surtout face à Kagami.

En arrivant dans le salon principal décoré principalement de blanc et de grandes portes fenêtres qui laissait entrer la lumière pour créer un espace encore plus lumineux, il vit assis dans son luxurieux canapé de cuir beige Satsuki assise en plein milieu, vêtu d'une tunique kaki avec des collants opaques noirs et des bottes noires avec de de la fausse fourrure noir autour. Sur sa gauche se tenait Aomine qui portait un simple jean bleu sombre avec un débardeur noir et des baskets usées.

Sur la droite de la rose, Kise était assis élégamment, vêtue d'un jean effet slim noir et une chemise blanche qui taillait bien sa corpulence. Midorima s'était installé dans un fauteuil beige, vêtue d'un t-shirt gris et d'un jean bleu. Il tenait dans sa main un rubik's cube alors que Murasakibara portait un t-shirt ample violet et un jean large et noir. Il se tenait debout et avait un paquet de chips dans sa main.

Quant à Kagami, il portait un débardeur rouge sombre avec un gilet noir par-dessus et un jean anthracite et des baskets de ville. Il se tenait debout, accolé contre le mur et jetait un regard acerbe. Il n'appréciait pas le fait que le démon rouge surveille son comportement. Certes, il haïssait l'occidentale au point de vouloir la fracasser, mais il n'avait rien contre son père, qui était une personne bien selon lui.

Ça lui avait fait un choc de savoir que c'était Chris qui allait les aider pour retrouver ses amis. Il avait pensé qu'Elmyra avait dû faire quelque chose qui avait provoqué l'enlèvement de ses amis si son père se pointait ici, mais il s'était ravisé. Il n'avait pas envie que le démon rouge ne tente de le tuer avec une paire de ciseaux, cela lui avait suffi.

-Bien, tout le monde est présent. Déclara calmement le rouge.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa chemise noire sans cravate, alors qu'il portait un jean gris effet slim avec de simple chaussure de ville noire. Il paraissait plus décontracté, mais l'aura impériale autour de lui ne trompait personne : c'était un noble, tout en lui respirait la noblesse.

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer Akashicchi ?! S'écria Kise d'un ton inquiet. On est tous en danger ?

Il dévisagea son ancien capitaine avec une mine désespérée. Il avait dû mettre en pause son travail de mannequinat pour accéder à la requête du démon rouge. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes, et l'on sentait que c'était l'avis de tous ceux présent.

Akashi observait de ses incroyables yeux vairons le grand blondinet qui serrait ces mains contre son jean, ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Il voyait fort bien l'inquiétude du mannequin, et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

-Je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots, Ryôta : Nous sommes tous en danger.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tous firent une mine abattue, excepté Aomine et Satoshi. Néanmoins, le maître des lieux reprit d'une voix plus douce :

-Je comprends votre inquiétude, c'est pour cela que vous êtes logés chez moi. Nous y serons à l'abri et l'aide qui nous est envoyé pourra résoudre cette enquête avec bien plus de facilité que nous. Alors, soyez respectueux et ne les importunez pas.

-Comme si nous étions aussi stupide...marmonna l'américain aux cheveux rouge sombre.

Akashi leva ses yeux hétérochromes sur lui, le regard glacial.

-Toi en particulier, Taïga. Termina-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

La menace était palpable, aussi l'américain décida de ne rien ajouter, estimant que sa vie valait bien plus que son ego. Il se retint de frissonner : pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite des évènements ?

Trois coups à la grande porte majestueuse de bois de qualité du salon les firent tous se tendre. Le moment fatidique était arrivé, il était temps de régler une fois pour toutes les problèmes qui leur étaient tombés dessus sans prévenir.

La porte s'ouvrit tout d'abord sur un homme de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux bruns détachés. Ses yeux gris vert observaient les jeunes adultes d'un œil posé. Il avait beau ne pas être grand, sa carrure ne rassurait pas Aomine qui pourtant, était du genre bagarreur. Il était vêtu d'une chemise beige avec un jean bleu sombre et des chaussures noires toute simples. Alors pourquoi tout le monde, excepté le démon rouge, se sentait intimidé par sa présence ?

Il semblait venir tel un héros. Tous attendaient beaucoup de cet homme qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré mais dont ils ne savaient rien.

Tous se figèrent lorsqu'une deuxième personne fit son apparition.

Grand, même s'il ne dépassait pas Murasakibara. C'était la première chose que Kagami vit. Il avait une peau basanée qui rappelait la peau du policier aux cheveux bleus. Vêtu d'un simple marcel noir et d'un pantalon noir tout simple, on pouvait observer sur ses bras musclés des cicatrices un peu partout. Mais le plus impressionnant malgré sa carrure, c'était son visage.

Ses yeux qui semblaient mauvais étaient noirs d'encre, le tout accentué par des sourcils noirs. La forme de son visage lui donnait coté carnassier accentués par un nombre de piercings élevés sur son visage et ses oreilles. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, aussi longs que ceux de Kise, mais ébouriffés qui lui donnait cet air de prédateur qui ne rassurait pas vraiment les autres.

Mais qui était cet homme ?!

Satoshi fut le premier à saluer Chris d'une poignée de main virile et ferme.

-Content de te revoir, Satoshi. Sourit chaleureusement l'occidental aux cheveux longs.

-Moi de même, Chris. Répondit amicalement l'inspecteur.

-Je te présente Gabriel, c'est un ami qui pourra nous aider. Déclara Chris d'une voix tranquille.

Le blondinet salua poliment l'impressionnant personnage qui répondit par un signe de tête. Akashi s'approcha alors de toute sa grâce et sa noblesse des deux professionnels et salua avec son air impérial le père son ancienne petite-amie.

-Chris Veil, heureux de vous revoir, même si j'aurais aimé que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. Déclara le rouge d'un ton chaud.

Il ancrait son regard vairon dans ceux gris-vert du plus âgé qui restait sérieux.

-Akashi, vous n'avez pas changé.

Il était étrange de voir l'occidental parler Japonais sans sourciller, mais le rouge se retint de sourire : comme sa fille, Chris omettait le suffixe onirique. Il était amusant de voir comment ces deux-là se ressemblait !

-Comment vont vos enfants ? Demanda doucement Satoshi.

Le français tourna sa tête vers l'inspecteur et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Néanmoins, il éluda la question et se concentra sur le sujet principal.

-Tout le monde est là, tant mieux. Vous êtes en danger tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé le ou les coupables. Vous resterez donc ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

C'était un ordre, purement et simplement. Akashi se retint de grimacer, n'appréciant l'autorité d'une tierce personne, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. La demeure du démon rouge était l'endroit le plus sûr, nul doute qu'ils y seraient tous en sécurité !

-Avez-vous une idée des coupables ? Demanda Satsuki en joignant ses deux mains blanches.

L'homme aux cheveux longs observa une seconde la jeune femme dont ses yeux roses brillaient d'une lueur d'espoir, avant de lâcher un petit soupir.

-Pour le moment non. De ce que nous avons analysé, aucun de vos suspects ne peuvent être présumé coupable. Il faudra chercher ailleurs. Néanmoins, une de nos spécialistes devrait arriver sous peu pour nous….

Trois coups à la porte se firent entendre. Comme un seul homme, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement pour laisser entrer une beauté occidentale que tous connaissaient bien.

Kagami jeta un regard haineux à la jeune femme qui avait terriblement changé. Akashi se contenta de hausser un sourcil, Aomine et Kise s'échangèrent un regard quelque peu inquiet alors que Satoshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de la revoir malgré les circonstances.

-Quand on parle du loup…marmonna Chris, un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme adressa un sourire énigmatique à son paternel, avant de jeter un regard à son auditoire d'un œil évasif. Elle remarqua, non sans un sourire narquois, que tous la fixaient avec surprise. En même temps, elle était devenue une femme.

Elle avait légèrement grandi, mais restait malgré tout assez petite. Son visage était bien plus froid qu'avant, bien qu'embelli par un maquillage sombre qui lui allaient grandement bien. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc neige, fini l'agressivité de ses cheveux bicolores ! De plus, ils avaient eu le temps de pousser pour atteindre sa chute de reins. Le contraste détonnait beaucoup avec sa peau foncée. Elle était habillée d'un body noir sans manches et échancrée, ne laissant aucun doute quant à sa féminité, avec une jupe en cuir noir qui arrivait mi-cuisse. On pouvait toujours voir son magnifique tatouage, et ce, malgré les cuissardes noires à talons qu'elle portait, trichant de quelques centimètres. On pouvait constater qu'elle portait une mitaine en cuir noir sur son bras gauche qui recouvrait le trois quart de son bras, alors qu'elle ne portait rien sur son bras droit. La jeune femme s'était embellie, elle-même le savait.

Beaucoup restèrent figés sur ses yeux. Elle avait toujours ses incroyables yeux de biches cernés de son éternel trait d'eyeliner, mais quelque chose clochait.

Ses yeux habituellement noisette étaient teintés d'un rouge vif qui s'atténuait puis revenait en force. Elle semblait analyser toute la pièce de ses yeux qui scrutaient tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Elle lâcha un soupir et croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine, marchant de quelques pas dans la pièce avant de déclarer de sa voix claire, mais si froide :

-Je vois que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Croyez-moi, ça me fait chier autant que vous d'être ici.

Elle lâcha un sourire méprisant. La bombe était lancée.

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour laisser vos impressions, je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous ! A bientôt ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All ! Je poste ainsi le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je tiens à remercier **tidusvero2** , **YuyuNoFiction** , **Metsi** , **olukkalp** , **lys0212** ainsi que **mldijou** pour vos reviews ! Vos encouragements me fond chaud au coeur !

Sans plus tarder voici la suite !

N.B : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Akashi jeta un regard acerbe à l'occidentale qui continuait de sourire avec mépris. A dire vrai, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que la jeune femme soit présente. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle faisait partie de l'organisation où travaillait son père. Son départ précipité et sa soudaine méchanceté d'il y a quelques années était-elle due à cela ?

Elmyra se tourna vers Akashi et plongea son regard rougeoyant dans ceux hétérochromes de son vis-à-vis, avant de déclarer d'un ton mystérieux qui surprit encore le rouge :

-Tu te poses trop de questions.

Le démon rouge haussa un sourcil, mais avant même qu'il ne rétorque, Kagami fonçait déjà droit vers Elmyra qui ne bougeait absolument pas.

L'américain envoya son poing droit dans le visage de l'occidentale qui l'esquiva en s'arquant en arrière. Puis, elle fit une roue arrière, histoire d'envoyer son talon dans le visage du pompier qui hurla de douleur en se tenant le visage. La jeune femme sourit et se jeta tel un fauve sur sa proie pour appuyer de son poids le corps massif de l'américain qui était sur le dos. Elle attrapa sans douceur une poignée de ses cheveux et tira dessus pour l'obliger à la regarder en face.

-Tentes encore une fois de me frapper, et je t'envoie dans les limbes. C'est clair ? Gronda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Elmyra, stop ! S'écria Chris d'une voix pesante.

La jeune femme desserra vivement sa poigne, si bien que la tête du rouge résonna contre le carrelage clair dans un bruit sourd. Elle jeta un regard en coin à son père qui lui intimait du regard de ne pas continuer, puis soupira lentement, avant de se relever rapidement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus suffisant qui rendit malade l'américain. Ce dernier se releva prestement, rouge d'avoir été humilié de la sorte et s'adressa d'une voix teinté de haine à celle qui était la cause de la mort d'une amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est déjà assez la merde, on n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un de ton espèce !

-Taïga, cela suffit. Déclara alors le maître des lieux d'une voix suave.

Le pompier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au ton qu'avait pris Akashi, sans compter le regard dangereux que la jeune femme lui affichait.

-Evite de l'insulter si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je t'écrase la tête au sol. Ajouta soudainement Gabriel de sa voix grave.

Il jeta un regard à l'attention du grand américain qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer face à l'aura impressionnante qu'il arborait.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, Elmyra.

Elmyra observa une fois de plus le rouge qui avait légèrement grandi lui aussi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'était embelli de son coté, mais elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, un drôle de sourire sur ses lèvres. Cela intrigua le rouge.

-Qui y'a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, non sans hausser un sourcil.

-Eh bien j'aurais pensé que tu aurais la tête d'un meurtrier vu que tu as condamné ton propre père, mais non, tu caches bien ton jeu. S'expliqua-t-elle comme si elle parlait du temps.

-Elmyra, tu avais promis de faire des efforts ! S'exclama Chris d'une voix autoritaire.

Le rouge se figea un instant, avant de se reprendre. Il avait bien entendu les exclamations choquées de ses amis, mais il s'en fichait. Le plus important, c'était comment elle avait pu avoir cette information. Personne n'était au courant, si ce n'est les personnes qu'il avait engagées.

« Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse partie de cette mystérieuse organisation… » Songea-t-il.

-Mais je fais des efforts ! Regarde, je n'en ai tué aucun ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne.

Si Chris souffla de dépit, ce fut Gabriel qui répondit de sa voix profonde, non sans un regard qui faisait frissonner Kise de peur :

-Ne m'oblige pas à te sanctionner, Elmyra.

Elle jeta un regard acerbe à son supérieur, avant d'émettre un son méprisant, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de croiser ses bras de fureur, et s'accouda contre le mur en attendant de voir la situation évoluer. Gabriel lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches mais elle s'en fichait. A la place, elle sortit une cigarette qui était dans un sac amené par ses supérieurs et chercha un endroit extérieur.

-Tu peux ouvrir la porte fenêtre en face de toi. Déclara Akashi d'un ton courtois malgré ses dents serrés en la voyant chercher du regard un coin fumeur.

Cette dernière leva ses yeux qui semblaient redevenir noisette, et fit un hochement de tête pour remercier le maître des lieux et partit d'un pas rapide s'intoxiquer les poumons. Elle sembla un instant surprise de voir Aomine la suivre, clope au bec et regard froncé, mais elle haussa les épaules et s'installa dehors.

La porte fenêtre menait à une terrasse claire qui laissait voir l'impressionnant jardin de la demeure Akashi. Elle s'accouda alors contre un pilier et alluma sa cigarette, prenant une bouffée libératrice tout en admirant le paysage. Elle soupira d'aise, mais jeta un regard en coin au policier qui venait de faire de même.

Elle l'observa un instant, ses yeux redevenant lentement rouge. Aomine le vit mais n'osa pas lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il regarda au loin, non sans profiter de la nicotine qui infiltrait son corps. Elle avait tant changé ! Elle avait réussi à devenir encore plus froide et dangereuse qu'auparavant. Quant à ses yeux…

-C'est dû aux crises que je faisais il y a sept ans. Déclara –t-elle soudainement en observant Aomine sans montrer aucune émotion.

Surpris, le basané se retourna vivement et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi semblait-elle calme et si peu agressive et méprisante ? Était-elle toujours aussi bipolaire ? Puis surtout, comment avait-elle pu deviner ce qu'il pensait ?

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, car c'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Mais tu auras tes explications. Pour le moment, il faut nous focaliser sur les enlèvements.

Le ton professionnel fit légèrement sourire Aomine. Même si elle semblait mauvaise envers eux, elle restait un minimum professionnel, et cela leur permettrait de collaborer sans s'écharper trop souvent, c'était bon signe.

La jeune femme finit rapidement sa drogue légale, vite suivit par Aomine et rentrèrent ensemble dans le salon aux proportions démesuré pour rejoindre les autres. Elmyra se dirigea alors vers Satoshi qui lui accorda un petit sourire de bienvenue auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

C'était très difficile pour elle de se tenir avec eux, et surtout de jouer la femme méprisante. Les années l'ont permis de forger un caractère fort, mais elle ne se rappelait que trop bien pourquoi elle avait quitté le Japon.

Elle écouta distraitement son père qui parlait des faits et de ce qu'il allait concrètement se passer, de toute façon elle connaissait déjà sa façon de procéder. Elle se contenta d'observer tous ceux qui étaient présent, surtout son ancien ami américain qui lui jetait de temps en temps un regard haineux, avant d'écouter ce que disait Chris.

Elle soupira discrètement, travailler avec lui allait s'avérer compliqué.

-Elmyra, c'est à toi. Déclara Gabriel.

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers les autres afin d'avoir un œil sur son auditoire. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de colère dans la salle, elle y ressentait surtout de la peur et de l'espoir. Même si leur rapport étaient conflictuel, elle se devait de les aider.

-De ce que j'ai pu étudier sur le dossier, la personne qui a enlevé vos amis n'a pas fait ça pour vous nuire personnellement, mais cela est du à une connaissance.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à son paternel qui acquiesça, puis soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses yeux semblaient rougeoyant.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, mes yeux changent de couleur. Certains se souviennent de crises que j'avais fait plus jeune ?

Quelques-uns acquiescèrent, se souvenant parfaitement de quand elle avait failli perdre connaissance lors d'un match de basket.

-Les deux sont liés. Il se trouve que j'ai développé ce qu'on appelle la _synesthésie_. Je n'entrerais pas dans le détail mais j'ai une capacité d'analyse décuplé, je peux _ressentir_ les émotions des autres. Il est donc très facile pour moi de repérer mes ennemis.

Midorima fronça ses sourcils. Quelque chose clochait dans ce qu'elle disait.

-Elmyra, permets moi de t'interrompre mais je n'ai jamais entendu de tels cas de synesthésie. Quels sens sont reliés entre eux et à quel pourcentage ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix professionnelle.

-C'est normal, c'est la première fois que cela arrive. Dit-elle. Tous mes sens sont reliés entre eux, et je suis au pourcentage maximum, c'est à dire 100 %.

Midorima écarquilla ses yeux émeraudes. Il remonta frénétiquement ses lunettes de vue et se racla la gorge, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Techniquement parlant, c'était impossible, alors comment… ?

Elle lui lâcha un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-Je sais que cela paraît inconcevable car un corps lambda ne pourrait supporter de tels choses. Mais tu dois savoir que si l'on a le gêne, c'est complètement différent.

Midorima remonta une fois de plus ses lunettes sur son nez, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Ta synesthésie sera très utile.

Elle acquiesça tout en répondant par un mystérieux sourire. Elle sentait naître l'espoir dans le cœur du médecin, cela la rassura car il avait un teint blafard et avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne.

-Y'a t-il des questions ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton professionnel.

Contre toute attente, Kagami prit la parole, mais la jeune femme sentait que ce ne serait pas pour une question pratique, mais pour quelque chose de plus personnel.

-J'en ai une, tiens : Tu sais que c'est sûrement de ta faute ce qui arrive ? Que si Tatsuya n'aurait pas essayé de te chercher, il n'aurait peut-être pas disparu ? Déclara d'une voix haineuse le grand pompier.

Un silence de plomb accueillit son discours, puis Elmyra vit passer une paire de ciseaux qui se planta dans le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'américain qui s'était raidi. L'occidentale observa le démon rouge qui restait très calme mais dont les yeux hétérochromes luisaient d'une lueur dangereuse. Elle fut heureuse de ne pas être le sujet du courroux de l'empereur.

-Taïga, nous discuterons de ton comportement plus tard. Néanmoins, tu as tout intérêt à te calmer. Menaça Akashi de sa voix suave.

« Il n'a pas changé de ce coté là... »Songea-t-elle, amusée.

-Bien, arrêtons nous là, je pense que vous avez tous beaucoup à digérer. Déclara Chris d'une voix douce.

Akashi hocha la tête en observant ses anciens joueurs qui avaient une mine abattue. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils aillent se reposer. Tous quittèrent la pièce, excepté Elmyra et Akashi. L'occidentale parce qu'elle voulait s'asseoir un moment, Akashi parce qu'il avait besoin de comprendre beaucoup de choses. D'ailleurs, cela étonna le rouge que Satoshi soit sorti, lui qui devait être heureux de revoir la jeune femme, mais il se doutait qu'il avait également besoin de parler à Chris.

Elmyra se posa prestement sur le canapé, profitant enfin d'un peu de confort. Elle soupire d'aise et ferma ses yeux qui étaient redevenus noisette, avant de se masser les tempes sous le regard pensif de son ancien petit-ami.

-Tu as changé.

Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux et observa alors Akashi d'un œil nouveau. Elle voyait bien qu'il était toujours en colère après elle, mais il se contenait.

-Les gens changent, toi aussi tu as changé. Remarqua-t-elle d'une voix sure.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies changé en bien. Répliqua-t-il alors, cynique.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire amusé à sa remarque. Combien de fois son paternel lui avait sorti la même chose ?

-En effet, je ne suis plus aussi naïve qu'à l'époque. Sourit-elle d'une voix nostalgique.

-Tu sembles heureuse de ce changement. Remarqua d'une voix sèche son vis-à-vis.

Elle haussa les épaules, peu encline à parler de son parcours peu commun. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'elle avait des choses horribles depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Japon ? Ou qu'elle se sentait mal depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'empereur ? Non, elle ne dirait rien de ce qu'elle pensait. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'attache une fois de plus à lui, et réciproquement. Quoiqu'elle se doutait fort qu'il soit toujours attaché à elle.

Akashi cherchait à comprendre le comportement de la jeune femme. Un coup elle paraissait méprisante et froide comme la mort, et un coup elle paraissait plus douce et ouverte à la discussion. Elle paraissait bipolaire, s'en était étrange.

-Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être l'empereur de ta firme, Akashi ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en ancrant ses yeux noisette dans ceux, hétérochromes, de son ancien capitaine. Ça fait quoi de tuer un membre de sa famille ?

-Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas tué, Elmyra. Gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Je ne te croirais pas !

Il s'avança vers elle, la dominant de toute sa taille. Elle l'observait, levant sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Malgré tout, elle restait assise, ne cherchant pas à s'imposer plus que né se contenta d'un petit sourire avant de répondre d'une voix douce et amusé :

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas tué, Akashi- _kun_. Minauda-t-elle en insistant sur le « kun ». Mais je n'ai pas assassiné un membre de ma famille. J'aurais donc bien aimé savoir ce que l'on ressent.

Elle vit alors Akashi s'approcher lentement d'elle, ses yeux rouge et or brillant de colère, d'une rage qu'il s'efforcer de contenir. Son regard brillaient de dangerosité. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était allé trop loin dans sa provocation, mais elle ne faiblirait pas devant lui, même si elle avouait qu'il l'intimidait toujours.

Il la bloqua dans le canapé de cuir noir, ses deux bras autour du visage de l'occidentale qui ne broncha pas. Son regard froid plongea dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, et elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

-Tu ne sais _rien_ , Elmyra. Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su, mais tu ne sais pas _pourquoi_. Souffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Alors ne me provoque pas, autrement tu le _regretteras_.

Sa voix avait toujours ce timbre particulier qui donnait un charme à sa voix, et ce, malgré le ton glacial et dangereux qu'il avait employé. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien, sachant par avance qu'Akashi mettait toujours ses menaces à exécution.

Elle observa son visage qui était toujours aussi beau, si ce n'est plus qu'avant. Il était devenu un homme pleins de charme, de grâce et de noblesse, sans oublier cette aura intimidante qui l'entourait toujours.

Il recula prestement, rendant l'intimité d'Elmyra qui chercha à ne pas détourner le regard. Elle était troublée par le rouge, mais elle devait se ressaisir. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne aussi faible qu'avant !

Elle se leva alors de son siège et décida de provoquer une dernière fois le rouge, afin de montrer qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

-En tout cas, je ne me suis pas arrêtée à toi depuis que je suis parti. Contrairement à toi, qui s'est contentée de jouer avec Kuroko Tetsuya. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix méprisante, sourire aux lèvres.

Elle quitta la salle, non sans se réjouir d'avoir surpris son ancien petit ami. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard acerbe, se demandant comment diable elle avait pu avoir cette information. Il l'observa quitter la salle d'une démarche féline accentuées par ses cuissardes à talons, ses longs cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascades le long de son dos jusqu'à la chute des reins.

Elle était superbe, il le reconnaissait. Elle gardait toujours sa touche personnelle dans son style de vêtements, mais elle était bien plus féminine qu'à l'époque. Malheureusement, elle avait changé pour devenir une femme qui jouait, une femme méprisante, une femme _dangereuse_.

Il soupira et se frotta le visage, songeant à tel point qu'il en perdait le fil de ses pensées. Comment avait-elle sur pour lui et Kuroko ?

* * *

Quand elle sortit du salon, marchant d'une démarche féline dans le couloir, elle croisa Gabriel qui l'attendait, s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur, en compagnie d'une grande tête blonde et au regard séducteur.

Elle sourit à Gabriel qui lui jetait un regard neutre, avant qu'il ne déclare de sa voix grave :

-Tu étais obligée de le provoquer ?

Son sourire s'estompa légèrement, et elle détourna le regard devant les orbes noires de son supérieur. Elle croisa ses bras, puis finit par répondre d'un ton beaucoup plus froid que Gabriel.

-Ça t'amuse d'épier les conversations ?

-Ne commence pas, Elmyra. Tu sais déjà que c'est pas facile pour eux ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rageuse.

Elle sursauta à l'éclat de voix de son ami, et baissa la tête, penaude. Oui, elle savait que la situation n'était pas facile, même pour elle ! Des anciens amis ont été enlevés, c'était dur pour tout le monde.

-Euh...Elmyra-chan ? Fit la douce voix de Kise.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le grand blondinet qui lui affichait un sourire inquiet. Elle fut attendri de l'innocence qui se dégageait du jeune homme et lui adresse à son tour un sourire rassurant.

-Viens avec moi, Kise-kun. Nous allons discuter dehors.

Son visage s'illumina soudainement, il était heureux qu'Elmyra accepte de lui parler. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser ! Tellement de choses à lui raconter, à exprimer, tellement de choses qu'il ressentait par rapport à ce qui se passait !

Le jardin de la demeure était grandiose. Beaucoup de verdures et de plantes colorés qui donnait un petit air de paradis dans la demeure du démon.

« Quel ironie ! » Songea l'occidentale en se posant sur une chaise dans le jardin.

Elle pouvait observer toute la surface du jardin, et elle jeta un regard en coin à Kise qui se posa sur une chaise, en face d'elle, afin de discuter.

-Comment te sens-tu, Kise-kun ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix bienveillante.

Elle observait le mannequin qui se frottait les mains sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était stressé, inquiet, terrifié même. Elle le comprenait.

-Appelle moi par mon prénom s'il te plaît, Elmyra-chan. Je veux dire, au moins, on s'appellera tous les deux par nos prénoms respectifs.

Elle acquiesça sans mot dire et attendit qu'il se livre en attrapant son paquet de cigarette qu'elle avait embarqué avant d'aller dans le jardin. Alors qu'elle prenait sa première bouffée tout en observant Ryota, il commença enfin à parler.

-C'est vrai que...Akashi a tué son père ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Son regard perdu cherchait à comprendre le comportement de son ancien capitaine. Aussi, Elmyra décida de lui répondre clairement ce qu'elle savait.

-Il a envoyé quelqu'un l'assassiner, oui. Mais il avait ses raisons. C'était lui ou son père, il a sauvé sa peau, ce qui est compréhensible.

Elle laissa le temps au blondinet de digérer l'information. Mais les autres questions ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Kise commença alors à parler d'une voix qui trahissait son incompréhension.

-Pourquoi es tu parti ?! Il suffit de te voir maintenant pour comprendre que tu nous as menti il y a sept ans. J'ai besoin de comprendre ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle sentait plus que de raisons l'incompréhension, le besoin de savoir et d'être rassuré de son vis-à-vis. Non, elle _ressentait_ toutes les émotions forte de Kise, et prise dans l'engrenage de ses sentiments, ses yeux redevinrent lentement rouge ardent, ce qui surprit le blond.

-Elmyra-chan ? Murmura-t-il, particulièrement inquiet d'être fixé par des yeux rouge.

Elle cligna des yeux, sortant brusquement du ressenti qu'elle éprouvait, puis ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Elle se frotta les tempes, comprenant qu'elle utilisait sans même s'en rendre compte sa capacité. C'était devenu instinctif.

-Pardon, Ryota-kun. Je ne me rends pas forcément compte que j'utilise la synesthésie parfois.

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête, ses cheveux virevoltant dans tous les sens, avant d'ancrer son regard noisette dans ceux dorés de Kise, et lui répondit en toute franchise.

-Je devais vous protéger. J'allais partir pour être formé dans cette organisation, et je sais que je me serais fait des ennemis. Il valait mieux que je coupe toute forme de contact avec vous. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas le répéter. Je ne veux pas qu'Akashi le sache.

Surpris de cet accès de confiance, Kise ne put qu'acquiescer, trop heureux qu'Elmyra s'ouvre à lui.

-Merci de ta franchise, Elmyra-chan. Sourit le blond. Je ne trahirais pas ta confiance.

Elle acquiesça, remerciant silencieusement le mannequin de sa discrétion. Elle tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et finit par lui poser une question tout en recrachant la fumée toxique.

-Qu'as tu fait durant toutes ces années, j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdue.

Il sourit, vraiment heureux qu'Elmyra cherche à lui parler, et commença à parler de tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant toutes ces années.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everobody ! Voici la suite de la fanfiction !

Je tiens à remercier **emilie33110** , **tidusvero2** , **olukkalp** et **lys0212** pour vos reviews !

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse en profiter !

Chapitre 3

* * *

Une semaine s'était déroulé depuis l'arrivée des spécialistes. Elmyra était parti dès le premier jour et n'était pas rentré une seule fois, ce qui inquiétait sérieusement Kise qui commençait à poser des questions à Chris. Ce dernier le rassurait, expliquant que c'était le mode opératoire de la jeune femme qui cherchait des pistes à partir de ce qu'il se trouvait dans le dossier.

Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'occidentale dont aucune nouvelle n'avait été donné durant la semaine. Ce ne fut que tard le soir, dans la nuit du dimanche qu'elle fit irruption dans l'imposante demeure du démon rouge. Ce ne fut pas Gabriel ou Chris qui l'accueillit comme elle s'y attendait, mais le maître des lieux qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Enfin, c'était plutôt un domestique qui lui fit passer le message alors que tous les autres dormaient à poing fermés.

Elle soupira et se débarrassa nonchalamment de son trench-coat noir, laissant admirer une tenue qui laissait très peu de place à l'imagination. En effet, elle portait une somptueuse robe noire qui moulait son corps, très courte puisqu'elle arrivait tout juste au niveau de ses cuisses, le tout rehaussé de pics autour de son cou. Sans manche, elle portait toujours une manchette sur le bras gauche, ce dernier étant assorti à sa robe noire. Elle portait des talons aiguille noire qui lui donnait quelques centimètres en plus. Elle était époustouflante.

Rapidement, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage clair de l'entrée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du maître des lieux avec une certaine appréhension. Devant la porte de bois verni, elle frappa trois légers coups et entendit distinctement la voix suave d'Akashi qui lui permettait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte et observa rapidement l'environnement de la pièce tout en refermant la porte. Puis ses yeux noisettes tombèrent sur Akashi qui était assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau, observant en retour la jeune femme qui se dirigea vers son bureau de bois verni de qualité d'un beau brun.

-Installe toi. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle haussa un sourcil, peu encline aux ordres, mais obéit malgré tout et pris place sur un siège de velours avec élégance.

Akashi l'observait, elle était terriblement belle dans cette robe noire auquel il pouvait observer ses jambes fines, véritable appel aux vices les plus séducteurs.

-Tu es enfin rentrée. Je suppose que tu as trouvé quelques pistes. Déclara l'empereur de sa voix suave, ses yeux hétérochromes lorgnant sans vergogne le corps svelte de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière croisa ses jambes, se mettant clairement à l'aise, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire supérieur en voyant le président de la firme la lorgner.

-En effet. Répondit-elle de sa voix claire. J'ai trouvé quelques pistes, mais j'en discuterais d'abord avec mes supérieurs.

-Je suis ton supérieur. Répliqua Akashi, amusé.

-Non. Répondit-elle d'une voix suffisante. Tu es mon client, pas mon supérieur, _nuance_.

Le ton sec ne plut pas au rouge qui lui jeta un regard mauvais qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Enfin en apparence. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait clairement peur que le rouge ne lui jette une paire de ciseaux entre ses deux yeux.

Akashi ne dit rien, mais il sentait la légère appréhension de la jeune fille dans sa gestuelle. Il lui sourit en retour, rictus méprisant qui s'affichait sur son beau visage suffisant.

-C'est un protocole que tu suis, je suppose. Bien, tu devrais aller te reposer. Nous aurons matière à discuter tout à l'heure.

Elle hocha la tête, rassuré que le rouge comprenne son point de vue. Elle se leva alors sans quitter des yeux son ancien capitaine et passa négligemment sa main dans ses longs cheveux blancs comme la neige, secouant son opulente chevelure, et adressa un signe d'au revoir au rouge avant de tourner les talons, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rouler des hanches. Elle savait pertinemment que le rouge observait sa démarche féline, elle _sentait_ le poids de son regard sur elle.

Elle quitta la pièce avec un petit sourire bien à elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas jouer avec le feu, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et avec Akashi, le challenge s'avérait corser de ne pas se bruler.

* * *

Elle s'était levée en début d'après-midi. Après avoir dormi quelques bonnes heures, elle s'étira mollement après que le soleil qui traversait la pièce la réchauffait. Paresseusement, elle sortit du moelleux grand lit et chercha rapidement dans l'armoire quelques affaires qu'elle enfilerait après une bonne douche bien chaude et se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans la salle de bain.

Elle se déshabilla lentement, enlevant tout d'abord le short gris qu'elle portait pour dormir, ainsi que son pull noir dont elle se servait comme pyjama. En boxer, elle observa son corps à travers le miroir de la pièce. Clairement, le corps d'adolescente avait disparu pour un corps de femme. Elle était restée petite, mais elle avait un corps fin et musclé, toujours mate. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, une belle poitrine bien dessiné qui n'égalait peut-être pas celle de Momoi Satsuki, mais qui avait une taille enviable. Elle observa un instant la longue cicatrice qui se dessinait sur ces côtes, mince fil clair sur sa peau qu'elle avait depuis petite, puis son tatouage qui cachait une ancienne cicatrice. La cicatrice qui provenait de l'accident avec Mirai.

Elle soupira : Penser à la jeune fille lui faisait toujours de la peine, mais elle arrivait à vivre avec, surtout depuis qu'elle avait décidé de la venger.

C'est en observant ses bras que l'on pouvait deviner une grande cicatrice sur son avant-bras gauche, habituellement caché par les mitaines ou les manchettes qu'elle portait pour éviter qu'elle ne s'attarde dessus. Sur sa peau mate et dorée, des lettrages grossiers se dessinait, cicatrice plus clair sur sa peau basanée pour y laisser un mot macabre et définitif sur son corps.

« LIAR »

Elle soupira encore en observant la cicatrice encore violacée sur sa peau. Cela mettrait un temps fou pour cicatriser définitivement, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre avant de le recouvrir d'un tatouage qui lui permettrait d'oublier cet épisode douloureux de sa vie.

Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Après une bonne douche chaude et une joie incommensurable de se laver sa longue chevelure de neige, elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements, composé d'un pantalon de cuir noir, taille basse et moulant ses jambes à la perfection, suivit d'une brassière noire qui cachait sa poitrine rebondie. Elle enfila un veste courte qui s'arrêtait au niveau des côtes, sans manche, et mit son éternel mitaine noire sur son bras gauche.

Il était temps d'affronter la journée.

D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et croisa Murasakibara qui se faisait un petit encas, simplement vêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un ample t-shirt violet, il tourna sa tête vers elle, une sucette en bouche et marmonna d'une voix morne :

-Elmy-chin, tu veux quelque chose à manger ? ~

Elle sourit légèrement devant la nonchalance qui émanait du grand pâtissier. Ce dernier n'avait peut-être pas grandi, après tout il était déjà assez grand, mais il avait surement muri au côté d'Himuro Tatsuya. En même temps, avoir un compagnon qui risquait sa peau pour révéler la vérité au grand public devait forcément faire murir quelqu'un, surtout pour survivre.

-Je veux bien, Murasakibara-kun.

-Appelle moi Atsuchi, Elmy-chin. ~

Elle acquiesça, cela ne la dérangeait pas puisque tout le monde l'appelait par son prénom. Le grand violet lui fit un sandwich à faire baver n'importe quel morfal et lui tendit. Elle mordit dedans et apprécia le goût de l'encas.

-Alors tu as trouvé des pistes ? ~ Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Elle observa le violet de ses yeux devenant lentement rouge ardent et avala sa bouchée avant de répondre d'une voix beaucoup plus froide et professionnelle qu'il y a peu :

-J'ai des pistes en effet. Mais j'en parlerai plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois faire un compte rendu à mes supérieurs, et ensuite, je vous en ferai part.

Il acquiesça sans grande envie. Il espérait tellement revoir son Muro-chin que l'inquiétude l'empêchait de dormir. Qu'Elmyra se soit déplacé pour eux était quelque chose d'inespéré. Il espérait au plus profond de son cœur que la jeune femme, qui semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, puisse les aider à sortir de cet enfer.

D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger alors que l'occidentale s'était servi une généreuse tasse de café noir et s'installa sur la longue table de bois verni pour avaler ce qui lui servait de petit déjeuner. Il y avait déjà pas mal de personnes de levés qui discutaient entre eux, jetant parfois un regard vers elle, avant de détourner le regard quand elle plongeait son regard rougeoyant dans ceux des jeunes gens.

Elle observa d'un œil évasif la pièce lumineuse. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait la table, entourée de chaises moelleuses dans un style ancien. Seul une fenêtre se trouvait à la gauche, laissant passer la lumière chaude d'un début d'après-midi, mais Elmyra vit qu'avec toutes les lampes qui se trouvait tout autour de la pièce et accroché sur le plafond blanc, la pièce devait autant être éclairé le soir.

Son regard se posa sur Midorima qui mangeait sans grande envie…non, qui se forçait carrément à manger des nouilles d'un œil morne. En l'observant plus attentivement, Elmyra vit à quel point le médecin aux cheveux vert paraissait mal en point. Ces yeux étaient cernés de noirs, ses joues se creusaient légèrement, et ses vêtements paraissaient trop grand pour lui. Elle fit une moue quelque peu inquiète. Il n'allait pas tenir le choc si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver Takao.

Le vert, se sentant observé, leva ses yeux fatigués pour croiser le regard peu commun de la jeune femme qui ne détourna pas le regard. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être passé sous rayons X, comme si elle cherchait à voir tout son mal-être. Alors qu'il allait se lever, laissant le trois quart de son bol de nouille, la voix d'Elmyra le stoppa.

-Manges, Midorima. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Surpris, et un tantinet en colère, il allait répliquer mais elle fut bien plus rapide.

-Midorima, je comprends tout à fait que tu n'arrives pas à avaler quoi que ce soit, mais je ne le cautionne pas. Lorsque j'aurais retrouvé Takao Kazunari, il ne supportera pas de te voir dans un tel état. Alors avant de nous faire un malaise dû à ton manque nutritif, manges.

Elle avait débité ce flot de paroles sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux, sa voix claire était teinté d'inquiétude. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur son bol de nouilles qui le dégoutait plus qu'autre chose. Oh, il savait à quel point il était pathétique mais…

-Midorima, tu n'es pas pathétique. Reprit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Chaque personne à sa façon de réagir à cet évènement, et je sais que ce n'est pas évident. Mais si tu te laisses aller, tu vas en inquiéter plus d'un.

Il leva une fois de plus ses yeux émeraudes vers elle, alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire d'encouragement. C'était déconcertant de savoir qu'elle pouvait deviner les pensées des autres. Sa _synesthésie_ était un cas médical à part, et elle s'en servait sans ciller.

Lentement, il se rassit et reprit ses baguettes, se forçant de manger le restant de nouilles sous l'œil attentif de l'occidentale qui attendit que le vert finisse tout son bol, avant de lui adresser un sourire bienveillant.

-As-tu trouvé des pistes ? Demanda-t-il une fois son bol fini.

Elle acquiesça, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que c'était déjà la troisième personne qui lui demandait l'avancement de l'enquête. Puis, elle prit la parole, attirant l'attention des autres par la même occasion.

-Je vais faire un compte rendu à mes supérieurs, puis nous en parlerons calmement.

Sur ces mots, elle avala d'une traite sa tasse de café et disparut dans le grand manoir, à la recherche et son père et de Gabriel. Midorima jeta un regard à Kise qui n'avait pas raté une seule miette de l'échange et soupira. Elmyra était si compliqué à suivre !

Deux bonnes heures après, Elmyra était sorti du bureau attribué pour son père et Gabriel en compagnie des deux plus âgés. Akashi les avait tous conviés dans le salon principal afin qu'Elmyra leur explique ce qu'elle avait découvert. Mais au vu de la tête qu'elle faisait, on se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier d'expliquer ce qu'elle savait.

Elle se dirigeait d'un pas assuré jusque dans la pièce, sachant qu'en réalité il en était tout autre. Mais pour dévoiler ce qu'elle allait dire aux japonais, elle allait devoir afficher un masque de froideur et de suffisance afin d'éviter d'être blessée.

Parce que cela la concernait.

Elle soupira un coup et entra sans frapper dans la grande salle claire où déjà tous étaient installés confortablement. Des fauteuils avaient été rajoutés afin que tous puissent s'installer dans la pièce lumineuse. Elmyra s'engouffra dans le salon de sa démarche féline et retint un sourire amusé en voyant Akashi l'observer de haut en bas, et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil beige. Elle croisa ses jambes avec élégance alors que son père se posait dans un fauteuil non loin d'elle suivit de Gabriel. Les trois occidentaux se tenaient face aux autres.

-Bien. Commença Chris d'une voix tranquille. Durant une semaine, Elmyra s'est occupé de chercher des pistes. De notre côté, Gabriel et moi-même avons cherché des pistes de différentes façons. Avec nos indices cumulés, nous avons pu conclure à une piste importante.

Le barbu se stoppa un instant, observant avec attention son auditoire. Akashi restait calme, tout comme Satoshi. Par contre, Aomine, comme Kagami serrait ses poings. Midorima remontait frénétiquement ses lunettes, démontrant son inquiétude. Murasakibara s'était stoppé dans son grignotage et Momoi serrait ses mains qui devenaient blanche. Kise, quant à lui, s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur alors que ses yeux brillaient d'espoir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui acquiesça et se leva, croisant ses bras et continua la suite du compte rendu. Elle parla d'une voix froide et détaché alors que ses yeux qui devenaient rouges analysaient les émotions de ses clients.

-Durant la semaine, j'ai recueilli des informations par certaines collaborations. J'ai ainsi pu assembler les diverses informations que l'on m'a laissé et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'est pas vous que l'on visait.

Un silence inquisiteur accueillit sa réponse. Mais si elle restait de marbre, la réaction qu'elle appréhendait le plus était celle de Kagami.

-Continue, Elmyra. Ordonna Akashi d'une voix calme.

Seulement la jeune femme voyait bien qu'Akashi semblait perplexe. Mais elle acquiesça et continua d'une voix froide, professionnelle. Seulement, au fond d'elle, l'appréhension montait de plus en plus. Elle cachait le tout par un regard sans expression, semblable à celui de Kuroko.

-Les commanditaires de l'enlèvement cherchaient à faire revenir quelqu'un que vous connaissez…moi en l'occurrence.

Elle vit distinctement Kagami se lever, le regard haineux, prêt à se jeter sur elle mais il fut retenu juste à temps par Aomine qui le bloqua sur le canapé. Néanmoins il déclara d'une voix forte et mauvaise, crachant son venin sur la jeune femme qui resta de marbre :

-Je le savais que c'était de ta faute, sale putain ! T'attires le malheur autour de toi !

Elle ferma un instant ses yeux, contrôlant au maximum ses émotions. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait raison, mais elle devait rester fière. Toutes ses années à s'entrainer à porter un masque devait lui permettre de se contenir. Elle sentit le regard perçant d'Akashi qui lui intimait de continuer, bien qu'il soit dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle ne serait pas étonné de se prendre un ciseau entre les deux yeux.

« Allez, prend ton courage à deux mains Elmyra. Tu es une Veil. »

Alors que Gabriel s'était levé, prêt à calmer le grand rouquin et lui apprendre le respect, Elmyra reprit d'une voix de plus en plus froide, presque indifférente, alors qu'elle sentait le choc de Kise, la terreur de Momoi, et la douleur de Midorima.

-Les commanditaires sont une vieille connaissance…en fait, il se nomme Samuel. C'est lui qui…qui a tué Mirai il y a quelques années.

Kagami écarquilla les yeux : alors ça y'est ? Elle avait réussi à retrouver le tueur de la jeune femme ?

-Non Kagami, je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvé, je sais juste que c'est lui ainsi que quelqu'un d'autre, et pourquoi il continue à me harceler. Répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir qu'elle ignora avec superbe. Les autres attendaient la suite. Mais Akashi commençait à se douter pourquoi Elmyra était parti si précipitamment du Japon il y a sept ans.

« Elle cherchait surement à nous protéger… » Songea-t-il amèrement. « Et je n'ai rien vu venir. »

Il regarda d'un œil nouveau l'occidentale, commençant un peu mieux à cerner le comportement mauvais de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. C'était encore et toujours un masque qu'elle avait décidé de porter. C'était un moyen de tous les protéger, et elle l'avait surement blessé, lui et Kagami, afin qu'aucun deux ne cherchent à reprendre contact avec elle.

Ingénieux.

-J'ai de fortes raisons de penser qu'il a développé un comportement obsessionnel vis-à-vis de moi. Continuait Elmyra d'un ton sérieux. J'ai su de sources sures qu'il avait violé et tué 3 jeunes femmes, et en les comparant, elles me ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins.

-Oh mon dieu…gémit la rose. C'est horrible !

Elmyra ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle poursuivit d'un ton doux :

-Il a tenté de me tuer il y a quelques années, mais c'est trompé de cible. Il était amoureux de moi, et n'a pas apprécié mon refus et a décidé que s'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir, il me tuerait. Mais il n'est pas seul dans cette affaire, l'autre personne est bien plus dangereuse…

Elle souffla et regarda un instant son père qui lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Il était temps de leur dire la vérité. La vérité de toute une vie, une vérité qui brise.

-Vous savez qui est Leila, ma mère, et la femme de Chris.

Tous acquiescèrent, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Elmyra retint difficilement les tremblements légers de ses mains. Néanmoins, elle se força à reprendre alors que Gabriel s'était levé pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Elle n'est pas ma mère biologique. Ma génitrice est une criminelle recherchée partout dans le monde. Et je sais qu'elle est ici, pour me torturer et surement pour me tuer. Déclara –t-elle de but en blanc.

Elmyra n'avait pas pu faire dans la dentelle. C'était trop dur de tourner autour du pot, surtout sur ce sujet- _là_. Elle trembla un peu plus fort, mais se reprit rapidement, et quitta brusquement la pièce, cigarette à la main, suivi de près par Gabriel alors que tous ceux présent dans le salon, excepté Chris, restaient muets de stupeur.

Elle s'engouffra sur la terrasse où le soleil de l'après-midi s'engouffrait, offrant une chaleur presque étouffante. Elle soupira et alluma rapidement sa cigarette, cherchant un mince réconfort dans cette drogue légale auquel elle était dépendante. Ce sujet était bien trop tabou pour elle, mais au vu de la situation, elle avait été obligée d'en parler.

Elle se remémora soudainement les vagues souvenirs qu'elle avait eu avec cette femme…avec ce cauchemar…

Flash-back.

* * *

 _Il faisait bien trop noir dans cette pièce. Pourquoi devait-elle rester dans le noir ? Elle n'aimait pas ça, puis il faisait bien trop froid dans la pièce. Elle chercha à tâtons le mur et se posa doucement contre le sol, la tête entre ses genoux, grelottant de froid. Elle sentait la chair de poule sur ses bras et ses jambes nues._

 _Elle la punissait. Parce qu'elle avait refusé d'obéir à l'ordre de sa mère, elle l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce pleine d'humidité, sans aucune lumière. Elle avait froid, et surtout, elle commençait à avoir faim._

 _Le temps semblait long. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle était enfermé, mais il valait mieux qu'elle soit enfermée qu'elle ne la croise…_

 _Elle se raidit : elle entendait des pas au loin. Elle arrivait, elle allait lui faire la misère, elle le sentait._

 _La porte grinça, illuminant soudainement la pièce grisâtre et humide dans laquelle se trouvait une petite fille qui devait avoir à peine quatre ans. Ses cheveux auburn étaient sales, gras et emmêlé. Ses yeux de biches couleur noisette semblaient éteints, vide de joie et de bonheur. Elle était affreusement maigre et sa peau basanée était couvert d'hématomes et d'égratignures._

 _Une silhouette féminine s'engouffra dans la pièce. C'était une femme magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle avait des courbes sensuelle et un corps fin mais musclé. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire qui moulait son corps. Elle avait de longues jambes mises en valeur par des talons aiguilles noires. Ses yeux étaient noisettes, de biches, et sa peau était basanée._

 _Kamélia Gordon. Criminelle internationale._

 _-Alors Elmyra, tu t'es décidé à m'obéir ? Demanda d'une voix doucereuse sa mère._

 _La petite fille gémit, ses beaux yeux noisettes brillant de peur, des larmes noyant son regard._

 _-Hmh…tu n'as pas l'air encline à m'obéir. Tant pis pour toi._

 _Elmyra trembla de peur et observant le sourire dangereux de sa mère qui sortait un poignard accroché à sa cuisse._

 _-Maman…Je le ferais plus, promis ! S'il te plait !_

 _Mais les jérémiades de sa fille n'arrêtèrent pas sa mère, au contraire. Cela l'agaçait plus que de raison. Vivement, elle s'approcha de la petite fille et la plaqua au sol et arracha à moitié le t-shirt gris bien trop grand de la petite pour voir ses côtes. Puis lentement, bien trop lentement au goût d'Elmyra qui hurlait sa souffrance, elle entailla la peau basanée de sa fille, laissant une longue ligne sanguinolente sur le côté gauche de l'enfant, sur ses côtes. Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant sa fille pleurer de tout son soul._

Fin flash-back.

Elmyra rouvrit ses yeux noisettes qui brillaient de larmes. Sa mère…sa véritable mère l'avait torturé quand elle était gamine. Elle avait enterré ses souvenirs des années durant, cherchant à oublier ses souvenirs, mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé quand sa mère était réapparue il y a quelques années. Depuis, cette femme tentait de la briser, mais Elmyra tenait bon.

-Elmyra ? Souffla Gabriel d'une voix tendre.

Elle se retourna soudainement et observa le visage inquiet de son mentor, puis elle lui lâcha un sourire fatigué.

-T'inquiètes Gab', ça va passer.

Le plus vieux ne put s'en empêcher et entraina la jeune femme pour une étreinte réconfortante. Elmyra ferma ses yeux et refoula ses larmes, profitant de cette étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Gabriel comprenait toujours sa douleur, il comprenait si bien sa peine ! Plus jeune, ses parents l'avaient battu mais Gabriel avait fini par craquer et s'était enfui de chez lui. Depuis, il était devenu fort et terrifiant afin que personne ne puisse voir à quel point il pouvait être sensible. Alors il connaissait bien la souffrance de son élève.

Elmyra était perdu dans ses pensées. Les souvenirs d'elle étant petite remontaient doucement à la surface, envahissant l'esprit d'Elmyra qui songeait beaucoup trop à ce qu'elle était devenue. Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère ? Est-ce que le sadisme et la violence dont elle faisait preuve était dû à ce que cette femme lui avait fait subir ?

A dire vrai, elle avait peur. Peur de ressembler plus que de raison à sa mère biologique. Peur que l'éducation douce de son père et de sa mère adoptive n'ait servie à rien, et peur que son frère voit ce côté dangereux d'elle.

Lentement, elle se détacha de Gabriel et se détourna pour fumer sa cigarette en paix. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche, pas maintenant en sachant que cette femme profiterait de sa faiblesse pour la détruire. Elle ferma un instant ses yeux noisette, reprenant lentement pied avec la réalité, puis jeta son mégot fumant pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Elle s'interdit d'utiliser la synesthésie, sachant par avance que les sentiments qu'elle ressentirait autour d'elle ne lui plairait pas. Néanmoins, les regards qu'elle captait étaient assez éloquents. Elle les ignora et s'installa majestueusement à sa place, croisant ses jambes et ses bras, tout en observant son auditoire. Au vu du regard de son paternel, Chris avait dû expliquer les éléments restants. Il ne valait mieux pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

Un domestique entra alors dans la salle, tenant une lettre épaisse dans ses mains. Le vieil homme avait un air préoccupé sur le visage qu'Elmyra identifia rapidement comme de l'incompréhension. Il suffisait de voir que la lettre était blanche, sans aucune écriture, ni même adresse, pour comprendre que la suite des évènements n'allait pas lui plaire.

Avant même qu'Akashi ne récupère la lettre, elle se jeta sur le vieil et lui arracha des mains. Elmyra ferma ses yeux, reconnaissant l'essence autour de la lettre et utilisa son capacité particulière pour identifier le destinataire de la lettre.

-Elmyra, donne-moi cette lettre. Ordonna froidement le rouge.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui asséna un regard mauvais. Non, il ne devait pas ouvrir cette lettre avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir le contenu.

-Je sais qui t'as envoyé ça, Akashi. Assena-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Et sans attendre une réponse qui s'annonçait cinglante du maître des lieux, elle arracha rapidement l'enveloppe blanche sans se préoccuper des regards inquiets aux alentours. Puis, entourés de Chris et Gabriel, elle en sortit en contenu.

Ses yeux rougeoyants s'écarquillèrent et son visage devint blême. Elle ne put alors s'en empêcher : Elle courut hors de la pièce, main devant ses lèvres, et s'engouffra le plus rapidement possible dans les toilettes pour aller vomir son déjeuner.

Dans la lettre, plusieurs photos très éloquentes avaient été remises. Sur la première, on pouvait observer Himuro qui avait le visage tuméfié, ses bras noirs d'hématomes, les lèvres en sang et le regard terrifié. Sur la deuxième photo, Takao était dans un état similaire à Himuro. Mais la dernière était la bien pire de tous.

Sur la dernière photo, Kuroko était nu, le corps couvert de coups et de sang, ainsi qu'une substance blanche qui coulait entre ses cuisses qui n'eut aucun mal à être identifié. Tout autant que le regard brisé du jeune homme et la position clairement soumise de sa position, le visage à terre, la croupe en l'air.

Il avait été violé, et ce, à de multiples reprises.

Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé. Je torture à mort les personnages x)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour partager vos impressions ! A la prochaine!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everybody ! La suite est sorti ! :D

Je tiens à remercier **olukkalp** et **lys0212** pour vos reviews !

Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura un **_lemon_ ** dans ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Les minutes qui suivirent furent flous pour Akashi. Lui-même venait de voir les photos et avait blêmi devant l'horreur de la situation.

Bordel, Kuroko s'était fait violé, et à plusieurs reprises ! Si seulement il ne l'avait pas laissé partir il y a quelques semaines ! il avait une furieuse envie de vomir, mais il devait se contrôler. Il était l'empereur, la faiblesse ne faisait pas parti de lui.

Midorima, qui comprenait que les photos étaient assez horribles, voulait voir si Takao était en vie, mais quand il observa les photos, ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent de larmes devant ces monstruosités. Il les ravala fièrement et quitta le salon à pas précipités, croisant par la suite Elmyra qui était d'une pâleur peu commune pour femme bronzée.

Le médecin s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortirait pas avant un moment.

Elmyra était retourné au salon, et eut droit à une droite mémorable de son ancien ami américain qui était dans une colère sans nom. Cette fois-ci, Aomine n'était pas là pour le retenir car il était sous le choc.

Le grand rouquin vit Elmyra s'écraser au sol comme une poupée de chiffon et en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui émit un couinement étouffé, mais ne riposta pas. Pourquoi faire ? Il avait tous les droits de la frapper, elle avait provoqué une horreur sans nom. Elle entendait vaguement Kise hurler à Kagami de s'arrêter mais elle ne réagit pas.

Momoi était en larmes. Elle étouffait ses sanglots dans sa main. Elle avait insisté pour voir les photos, et de voir cette horreur doublée par Elmyra qui se faisait fracasser sans broncher et les autres hommes qui se hurlaient dessus, elle avait craqué. Elle sentit les puissants bras de son meilleur ami l'entourer et elle s'engouffra dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Satoshi avait blêmi mais n'avait rien dit. Chris n'avait eu aucune réaction si ce n'est pâlir et Murasakibara avait un regard mauvais et avait jeté son paquet de chips de rage.

Akashi allait réagir quand il vit Elmyra commencer à cracher du sang, mais il vit une crinière noire passer devant lui. Gabriel était entré dans la partie.

Il attrapa par les épaules Kagami qui hurlait des insanités à la jeune femme, puis le retourna et plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur, enserrant d'une poigne forte le cou du grand rouge et lui ordonna d'une voix grondante de se calmer. L'américain finit par se calmer au bout de quelques secondes, Gabriel lui faisant peur.

Akashi s'était dirigé rapidement vers la jeune femme, suivi par Chris qui aida sa fille à se relever. Akashi l'attrapa doucement par la taille et l'aida à se poser dans un fauteuil. Entre temps, Midorima, plus blême que jamais, était réapparu et assistait avec un air perdu l'apocalypse dans la pièce.

-Comment tu te sens, Elmyra ? Demanda doucement le rouge en se baissant à sa hauteur.

Cette dernière leva ses yeux noisette embués par les larmes, mais se força à un sourire crispé pour répondre d'une voix étouffée :

-Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait frapper dessus. Mais je l'ai mérité.

Toujours pleine de sarcasmes, cela prouvait que la brute aux cheveux rouge ne l'avait pas tant amoché que ça. Mais il restait suspicieux, notamment avec le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et le visage blême qu'elle arborait.

-La catin ! T'as vu à cause de qui on souffre tous ?! S'écria soudainement Kagami. Comment peut-elle se tenir là alors qu'ils souffrent ?!

Elmyra détourna le regard et se frotta le bras caché par sa mitaine. Oh elle savait que tout était de sa faute. Si seulement elle n'avait jamais existé…

Contre toute attente, Gabriel plaqua plus violemment Kagami contre le mur et déclara d'une voix froide qui fit frémir l'américain.

-Ferme là sale con ! Ils sont vivants alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu être tués.

Le rouge baissa les yeux face au regard noir du mentor d'Elmyra et se corps se détendit, permettant à Gabriel de le lâcher. Oui ils étaient vivants…mais à quel prix ?

Elmyra se leva lentement et s'adressa alors à son père et à Gabriel, invitant également Aomine et Satoshi à les suivre.

-Il est temps de mettre en place un plan d'action.

Tous les professionnels acquiescèrent et partirent du salon, laissant les autres digérer la nouvelle. Akashi observa Elmyra qui quittait lentement la pièce, mais ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui rappela la détresse de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été.

-Akashicchi…Murmura faiblement le blond.

Le rouge se tourna vers le mannequin dont ses yeux dorés brillaient de larmes et que sa peau était d'une pâleur à faire peur. Il était sous le choc, comme la majorité des personnes présentes dans le salon. Momoi pleurait toujours, mais elle ne sanglotait plus, ce qui était déjà mieux. Quant à Midorima, il n'était pas beau à voir. Murasakibara était adossé contre le mur, les yeux meurtriers. Oh, comme il avait envie d'écraser la tête de ceux qui avaient fait du mal à leurs amis ! Mais il devait compter sur Elmyra pour les retrouver.

-Qui y'a-t-il Ryôta ? Demanda calmement Akashi.

Il serrait les poings. La colère avait pris le dessus, surtout en observant Kagami qui était toujours contre le mur, certes calmé, mais qui avait fracassé celle qui pouvait retrouver leurs amis.

-Elmyra a fait tout ça pour nous protéger. Combien de temps encore vas-tu lui en vouloir ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. La plupart restaient sidérés à l'idée de voir le mannequin défier leur ancien capitaine. Akashi lui jeta un regard noir se redressa de toute sa taille. Il ne dépassait pas Kise mais il restait impressionnant. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'au concerné alors que ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il était hors de question qu'il s'écrase face à Akashi alors qu'il avait raison ! Akashi lui en voulait, mais Elmyra lui avait avoué à lui, Kise Ryôta, qu'elle avait fait tout ça dans le but de les protéger. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour eux ! Elle s'était fait détester afin qu'ils l'oublient ! Alors Akashi devait comprendre et arrêter d'être aussi rancunier !

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Ryôta. Répliqua froidement le maître des lieux.

Le blond ne se démonta pas. Non, cette fois ci il n'allait pas se plier face à son ancien capitaine. Il _devait_ comprendre.

-Tu ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour nous, Akashicchi ?! S'exclama brutalement le blond en serrant les poings.

Il sentit soudainement une pointe contre son cou et remarqua, non sans une pointe de frayeur, que le plus petit avait pointé une paire de ciseaux contre sa gorge, et trembla d'effroi face aux regard meurtrier d'Akashi.

Ses yeux hétérochromes brillaient d'une lueur folle alors qu'il sentait la dangerosité du rouge qui appuyait de plus en plus sur sa gorge, cherchant à l'intimider. Mais le blond se dégagea sèchement de la poigne du rouge et recula.

-Que cherches tu à faire Ryôta ? Demanda d'une voix doucereuse le rouge.

-Je cherche à te faire comprendre, ainsi qu'à Kagamicchi que vous êtes stupide.

Midorima écarquilla ses yeux verts de stupeur devant l'énormité que venait de balancer le blond. Cherchait-il à mourir ?

Le blond tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il était en colère après les deux roux car ils ne comprenaient pas, non ils ne comprenaient pas la douleur de la jeune femme.

Un silence abasourdi envahit le salon alors qu'Elmyra revenait avec les autres. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant les visages stupéfaits de tous les autres et la colère qui envahissait le rouge.

-Euh…ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton confus.

Elle eut droit à un regard courroucé du maître de lieux et haussa les épaules. Au vu de la disparition de Kise du salon ainsi que le rouge qui tenait un ciseau dans sa main droite, il y avait dû avoir des règlements de compte.

-Bon bah je vais aller voir Ryôta du coup. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix blasée.

Elle quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant entre eux les garçons et remarqua que Momoi la suivait d'un pas hésitant. Elle se retourna subitement et fit sursauter la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui détourna son regard rose, gênée.

-Oui, Momoi-chan ? Tu veux me parler ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Eh bien…c'est que…j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Elle bafouillait légèrement et se dandinait, sa tunique vert d'eau s'agitant dans ses mouvements. Elle portait en dessous un collant opaque noire et des baskets de villes noires.

Elmyra sourit légèrement et acquiesça, l'invitant à la suivre.

-Je suis à la recherche de Ryôta. Akashi et lui se sont disputés, n'est-ce pas ?

Momoi acquiesça, comme toujours elle était impressionnée par le self-control de l'occidentale qui pourtant, était blême et tremblotait légèrement. Les deux femmes trouvèrent Kise qui était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, son dos adossé contre le mur beige. Il se tenait la tête avec ses deux mains et retenaient ses sanglots.

-Ryôta…murmura Elmyra.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers lui et se posa sur le lit, en face de Kise, pour attraper ses deux grandes mains et forcer le mannequin à la regarder.

-Elmyra...désolé…bafouilla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Momoi s'approcha lentement à son tour et s'installa à côté du blond, l'observant sans savoir quoi faire. Mais Elmyra avait le contrôle de la situation. Elle attira le blond dans une étreinte réconfortante et caressait ses cheveux soyeux alors que le blond s'agrippait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, avant d'exploser en sanglots amers.

Il pleura un long moment, bercé par la voix douce de Momoi qui le rassurait comme elle pouvait et les mains réconfortantes qui caressait la chevelure du mannequin pour l'apaiser. Puis il finit par se détacher de la jeune femme et murmura d'une voix désolée :

-Pardon…c'est toi qui devrait pleurer, pas moi…

Elmyra l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et répliqua d'une voix douce que Momoi ne lui connaissait pas :

-C'est normal que tu pleures, Ryôta. Les évènements qui vous tombent dessus sont difficiles à encaisser.

-Alors…murmura à son tour Momoi. Kuroko-kun a été… ?

Elle n'avait pas la force de finir la phrase, mais Elmyra devait être claire. La vérité serait toujours dur à encaisser, mais elle ne devait pas faiblir, pas maintenant.

-Oui, il a été violé. Mais je ne laisserais pas ce crime impuni.

Le ton glacial et ses yeux brillant de haine firent trembler d'effroi les deux autres amis. Ils étaient bien content qu'Elmyra en soit pas leur ennemie !

-Bon…pourquoi t'es-tu disputé avec Akashi ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Kise détourna un instant le regard, frottant sans s'en rendre compte un de ses bras, et expliqua brièvement la situation. La jeune occidentale soupira de lassitude, mais répliqua d'une voix toujours rassurante :

-Il faut laisser le temps à Akashi et Kagami. Ce n'est pas évident pour eux.

-Mais toi tu dois bien plus souffrir que nous ! S'exclama le blond en se redressant.

Elle haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas répondre à cette affirmative. Oui, elle souffrait. Mais plus qu'eux, elle en doutait. Durant ses années d'entraînements, elle avait appris à supporter la douleur, qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique. Alors maintenant, elle faisait avec la douleur, elle n'avait pas le choix après tout.

Momoi décida de les laisser seuls. Elle avait besoin de retrouver Aomine. Elle quitta doucement la pièce et chercha le policier dans le manoir du rouge. Au vu des évènements, il devait surement fumer une cigarette dans le jardin pour calmer ses nerfs.

Elle le trouva assis à même le sol sur la terrasse, fumant une cigarette sans desserrer les poings. Elle sourit tendrement et s'installa à côté de lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Ça va Dai-chan ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui, Satsu, et toi, comment tu te sens ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Pas vraiment, mais je fais avec.

Il acquiesça, comprenant la jeune femme. Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Satsuki était si innocente ! C'était horrible qu'elle plonge dans l'horreur de la situation. De son point de vue, elle devait certainement beaucoup souffrir.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, Satsu. Déclara-t-il en regardant devant lui.

Elle acquiesça et sentit la main de son ami d'enfance attraper doucement la sienne pour y entremêler leur doigt. Ce contact lui fit du bien et elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment rien qu'à eux.

* * *

Akashi fulminait. Depuis quand Kise, lui qui était si docile, se permettait de le réprimander ?!

Le rouge se retint de détruire le vase blanc près de lui dans son bureau et expira bruyamment en fermant ses yeux vairons. Depuis qu'Elmyra était revenu, il avait noté un rapprochement entre le mannequin et l'occidentale. Et cela l'horripilait.

Certes, Elmyra n'était plus avec lui, mais cela l'agaçait de voir les deux se tourner autour. Parce qu'Elmyra avait raison.

Il n'avait jamais pu se sortir la jeune femme de la tête et lorsqu'il avait eu un semblant de relation avec Kuroko, il n'avait fait que jouer avec. Il l'avait baisé, mais il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pas comme de l'amour véritable du moins. De voir que la jeune femme était passé à autre chose le rendait vraiment dingue. De plus, Elmyra était devenue une sacrée belle femme ! Toute en courbe et grâce, elle avait gardé sa démarche féline qui faisait sensuellement rouler sans hanches, invitant aux rêves de débouches les plus osées. Elle restait insolente et jouait avec le feu, son attitude dangereuse l'attirait tout autant. Il rêvait de pouvoir la posséder à nouveau, d'embrasser ses lèvres puis d'autres parties de son corps. Il fantasmait à l'idée de lui faire crier son nom, alors que son corps s'arquait de plaisir et de luxure.

Il se sentit soudainement à l'étroit dans son pantalon et grogna de mécontentement. Heureusement que cela passait inaperçu car il devait avoir une petite discussion avec la jeune femme.

Il sortit de son bureau d'un pas rapide et sûr. Au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé avec le blond, elle devait se trouver dans la chambre du concerné. Il s'y rendit et ignora ceux qu'il croisait dans sa demeure. Il était bien trop occupé à savoir ce que faisait l'occidentale aux cheveux de neige avec le mannequin.

Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre et resta un instant surpris de la scène. Kise avait la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme, dormant profondément, alors que la jeune femme caressait avec tendresse les cheveux du blond alors qu'elle avait ses yeux de biches fermés, somnolant à moitié.

Elle entendit un bruit et ouvrit doucement ses yeux noisettes pour observer Akashi qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, les yeux un tantinet surpris, mais il semblait également en colère. D'un mouvement, il intima la jeune femme à le suivre. Cette dernière décala doucement Kise qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et lui mit le drap sur lui afin qu'il n'ait pas froid pour quitter la pièce à pas de loup.

En sortant, elle suivit Akashi qui l'invita dans sa chambre. Il valait mieux un endroit plus intime pour la discussion qui allait suivre. D'un geste, il invita la jeune femme à entrer tout en lui tenant la porte. Elle s'engouffra alors dans la pièce et détailla rapidement son environnement.

La chambre était dans des tons très doux, alliant couleur chocolat et crème pour une pièce chaleureuse. Le lit, dont la tête était collée au mur en face, trônait au centre de la pièce. C'était un grand lit dont les draps satinés blanc offrait une envie irrépressible pour la jeune femme de se jeter dessus.

Elle frotta ses yeux dans un geste enfantin qui n'échappa pas au rouge. Elle semblait vraiment extenuée. Le rouge se posa sur le bord du lit, croisant ses jambes élégamment et invita Elmyra à le suivre. Elle obéît sans rechigner et se posa sur le lit avec brusquerie tout en gémissant d'aise.

Il sourit, vraiment amusée de la soudaine faiblesse de l'occidentale. Ce serait bien plus facile pour la cuisiner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Déclara –t-elle abruptement.

Il leva un sourcil, ne s'attendant clairement pas à un ton froid et à un regard mauvais. En la pensant fatiguée, il l'aurait imaginé plus encline à discuter. Fort était de constater qu'il avait eu tort. Il l'avait clairement sous-estimé.

-Comme toujours, tu es insolente. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton vaguement amusé.

Elle soupira et se frotta une fois de plus les yeux. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de mener un combat, encore moins face à lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti il y a sept ans ?

Elmyra se tendit brusquement. Mince ! Il avait fini par comprendre la raison de son départ !

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, une moue embêtée sur le visage. Mais elle consentit à répondre, après tout, elle lui devait bien la vérité.

-Premièrement, c'était pour venger Mirai. Puis pour retrouver ma mère et l'exécuter. Mais je savais qu'en restant en contact avec vous, je vous aurais mis en danger, alors j'ai délibérément coupé les ponts et vous ai blessé. Débita-t-elle. Mais je n'ai quand même pas réussi à vous protéger…

Elle détourna le regard et baissa la tête, ne supportant pas le regard hétérochrome d'Akashi. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa peine, ni ses peurs, ni ses doutes. L'occidentale serra ses poings à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. C'était vraiment trop dur de lui faire face.

-Tu es vraiment une imbécile. Mais tu es aussi trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, Elmyra.

Surprise, elle leva ses yeux vers Akashi qui regardait la jeune femme avec un fin sourire, alors que ses yeux la scrutaient. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Le rouge du comprendre la question silencieuse de la française car il consentit à y répondre.

-Tu savais que si tu me blessais, ainsi que Taïga, nous ne chercherions plus à prendre de tes nouvelles. Ce qui te permettais d'assurer tes missions sans nous mettre en danger. Mais de ce fait, tu as perdu ton meilleur ami et ton petit-ami pour te confier, alors tu souffres en silence. Tu es intelligente, Elmyra, plus que tu ne le crois. Mais tu te fais plus de mal que nécessaire.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant qu'ils ne brillent de larmes. Comment, par tous les dieux, le rouge avait pu la comprendre à ce point ? Comment faisait-il pour la sonder ? Comment faisait-il pour comprendre sa douleur… ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Akashi les essuya tendrement avec son pouce, mais elle recula prestement à son contact et se leva, reculant de quelques pas pour avoir une distance de sécurité, ce qui amusa le rouge.

« Je l'ai percé à jour. Il suffit de voir sa réaction. » Songea-t-il avec malice.

-Je ne veux pas ta pitié, Akashi. Cracha-t-elle d'une voix méprisante.

Le rouge se leva à son tour et s'avança vers elle d'une démarche gracieuse. Elle recula à son tour et finit par heurter le mur. Elle s'agita, inquiète de la tournure des évènements. Surtout quand le rouge cala une main contre le mur et l'autre sur sa hanche, s'amusant de son pouce à y provoquer de petits frissons.

-Tu es bien proche de Ryôta, je trouve. Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Il approcha son visage d'Elmyra qui refusa de détourner le regard, ancrant ses beaux yeux noisettes dans ceux rouge et doré du beau démon.

-Oh, tu es jaloux _Seijuro_ ? Railla-t-elle d'une voix méprisante.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire en coin, sachant par avance qu'il était bien plus jaloux qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Mais les yeux du concerné se plissèrent légèrement alors qu'un rictus agacé se dessinait sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

-Seijuro ? Sommes-nous si intimes pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude et beaucoup trop dangereuse pour Elmyra qui sentait qu'un jeu s'installait entre eux.

-Tu m'appelles bien par mon prénom, non ? Répliqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas regarder ses lèvres.

Il sourit, vraiment amusé par la tournure des évènements. Il sentait le souffle de l'occidentale s'accélérer, ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice. Lui-même n'était pas en reste. Voir Elmyra jouer avec le feu, si désirable, si joueuse, le rendait totalement fou. Mais bien entendu, il était maître dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Il faillit tressaillir en sentant la main chaude d'Elmyra glisser doucement sur son torse, lui provoquant de doux frissons. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la basanée et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

Il recula et vit Elmyra qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oh, elle était clairement en train de l'aguicher, mais elle allait perdre à ce jeu. Il était _absolu_ , et ce, dans tous les domaines.

-Jouer à quoi, Seijuro ? Minauda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

Sa main gauche remonta sur les côtes de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à son contact, alors que le rouge s'amusait à créer la chair de poule sur la peau délicate de l'occidentale. Néanmoins, elle continua en caressant avec sensualité, les épaules, plus les clavicules ainsi que la gorge du rouge qui sentait clairement la tension monter. Elmyra sentait cette tension sexuelle entre eux. Ils n'allaient clairement pas tenir longtemps.

Ils n'y tinrent plus et se jetèrent en même temps sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Akashi _dévorait_ les lèvres de la jeune femme qui répondait avec son baiser, sentant son corps s'enflammer à ce contact. Elle avait oublié à quel point Akashi pouvait la rendre folle rien que par ses lèvres. Elle sentait une explosion de chaleur dans son corps, alors que taquine, elle frôla les lèvres du rouge avec sa langue, cherchant à rencontrer sa jumelle. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et y rencontra la langue de la jeune femme, entament un baiser endiablé qui coupa le souffle à l'occidentale. Leur langue jouait l'une contre l'autre, alors qu'elle agrippait avec impatience la chemise d'Akashi. Ce dernier avec une main autour de la taille d'Elmyra pour la coller contre lui, et l'autre contre sa joue pour l'attirer encore plus profondément dans le baiser.

Elle recula précipitamment, reprenant sa respiration alors que le rouge murmurait d'une voix tentatrice mais ô combien amusé :

-Tu voulais jouer, Elmyra ?

Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune femme qui fut parcouru d'un long frisson, puis ajouta d'une voix emplie de sensualité :

-Tu vas être servie.

Il attira la jeune femme à lui, l'emportant dans une nouvelle tornade de baisers langoureux alors qu'il reculait jusqu'à son lit, la faisant tomber sur le dos. Elle émit un couinement surpris mais se débarrassa de ses chaussures, Akashi l'imitant. Puis il grimpa sur elle, se plaçant à califourchon au-dessus d'elle pour se délecter de la vision de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux blancs s'étalaient sur son ses draps, les joues d'Elmyra étaient rouges, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une lueur joueuse. Il se contenta d'un rictus amusé alors qu'il caressait la poitrine de la jeune femme par-dessus son haut. Cette dernière se laissait faire, observant avec désir le rouge qui se délectait de son jouet. Elle le surprit en se redressant et attaquant les boutons de chemise du rouge, les défaisant avec efficacité. Le rouge s'en débarrassa alors qu'Elmyra embrassait le cou de son amant, mordillant la peau blanche d'Akashi qui cherchait à faire voler le haut noir de la jeune femme.

Elle le retira avec souplesse, dévoilant sa poitrine galbée sous les yeux affamés du rouge qui plongea ses lèvres dessus, il laissa quelques marques et attrapa entre ses lèvres un téton érigé qu'il mordilla, puis lécha sous soupirs d'aise de la jeune femme. Cette dernière caressait son torse, provoquant des frissons délicieux à Akashi qui cherchait à rendre la pareille à la jeune femme. Mais la jeune femme était impatiente puisqu'elle s'attaqua rapidement au pantalon du rouge, débouclant la ceinture avec précipitation.

-Quelle impatience…railla le rouge d'un ton amusé.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux désireux vers lui et répliqua d'un ton insolent.

-Allons, tu es aussi pressé que moi.

Et pour appuyer sur ses mots, elle caressa brusquement l'entrejambe du rouge qui se crispa, avant de sourire, clairement amusé du comportement bien plus expérimentée de la jeune femme. Il se débarrassa prestement de son pantalon, restant en boxer noir face à la jeune femme qui s'extirpa de son pantalon noir. Les vêtements volèrent alors qu'un baiser sulfureux était échangé. Ils étaient des adultes après tout. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation dans leurs gestes.

Akashi frotta son entrejambe contre celle d'Elmyra qui retint un gémissement de plaisir. Akashi en profita pour passer sa main sous la barrière noire de sous-vêtements pour sentir la chaleur et l'humidité du sexe de la jeune femme. Il en profita pour introduire deux doigts en elle et elle se cambra de plaisir, cherchant davantage de plaisir dans ces légers vas et vient. Mais le rouge n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle avait introduit sa main dans le boxer pour faire d'amples vas et vient.

Puis ils se stoppèrent. Ils étaient prêts, plus besoin de préliminaires.

Akashi attrapa les bords du sous-vêtements noir d'Elmyra pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Il remarqua d'un œil distrait qu'Elmyra n'avait pas retiré sa mitaine noire, mais qu'importe. Puis il retira lui-même son boxer pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et invita la jeune femme à le chevaucher, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Elle s'empala violemment sur le sexe du rouge et commença quelques légers vas et vient, avant d'accélérer brusquement. Akashi tenait ses hanches, admirant l'expression de plaisir qu'arborait Elmyra. Elle se déhanchait avec sensualité, roulant des hanches tout en montant et descendant. Elle était magnifique.

Puis le rouge décida de prendre le dessus.

D'un mouvement brusque, il retourna Elmyra qui finit à quatre pattes, se cambrant pour afficher une vue meilleure et Akashi reprit la cadence avec plus de force, sous les cris de la jeune femme. C'était sauvage, c'était bon. Il attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme et y mit encore plus de vigueur. C'était bon, très bon.

Il sentait que la fin était proche, et au vu des cris d'Elmyra, c'était pareil pour elle. Il lui fallut encore quelques coups de butoir pour venir, et ce, en même temps qu'Elmyra qui ne put retenir un cri de pure débauche qui fit lâcher un gémissement rauque au rouge.

Il s'écroula sur elle, reprenant tout deux leur respiration. Puis il se dégagea, laissant la jeune femme retrouver un semblant d'intimité. Rapidement, elle se leva et attrapa ses vêtements, les enfilant rapidement sous l'œil attentif du rouge.

-Tu es bien plus expérimenté qu'avant. Remarqua le rouge en se mettant de côté, son bras soutenant sa tête.

Elle le regarda en coin, se contentant de sourire alors que la vue d'Akashi allongé de côté, presque nonchalant était vraiment un beau tableau.

-Bonne nuit, _Seijuro_.

Puis, elle quitta la pièce, partant dans la salle de bain prendre une douche bien méritée.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :3

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review pour y dire vos impressions, vos avis, vos critiques. J'en serais très heureuse !

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo All ! Vraiment désolé de cette longue absence ! Mais entre les cours/examen, et chercher l'inspiration quand on a vraiment pas de temps, ce n'est pas très évident !

Je tiens à remercier **lys0212** pour sa review !

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Bordel ! Elle l'avait vraiment fait ! De toutes les choses qu'elle s'était promise de ne pas faire, elle avait fait la plus grosse bêtise qui soit ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de coucher avec Akashi sérieusement ?! Sous la douche, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et gémit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide quand elle s'y mettait !

Elle se leva paresseusement alors qu'elle repensait distraitement aux ébats. Elle avait joué avec le feu aussi. Akashi était bien plus tenace qu'elle. Mais même !

Elle revêtit rapidement un short violet avec un pull noir et se dirigea dans la salle à manger avec dans l'idée de manger de toute et n'importe quoi. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se sorte le rouge de la tête. Mais en même temps, avec la journée qu'ils venaient tous de passer, Elmyra avait fini par craquer et jouer avec le feu, donc elle avait des circonstances atténuantes.

« Cherches toi une excuse. » Songea-t-elle, cynique.

C'était bien beau de se trouver une excuse, mais maintenant elle avait franchi une limite à ne pas franchir, et elle allait se prendre la tête avec cette histoire. Surtout que le rouge l'embêterait beaucoup avec cette histoire.

-Elmyra ? Peux-tu venir quelques minutes ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vivement pour le croiser le regard gris vert de son paternel. Il semblait sérieux, beaucoup trop sérieux à son goût. Elle retint de justesse un soupir lassé et acquiesça, elle mangerait après.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elmyra se posa sur son lit, assise en tailleur, alors que le plus âgé s'accoudait contre le bureau de vois verni en face du lit.

-Je t'ai vu quitter la chambre d'Akashi il y a quelques heures.

C'était une affirmation. Et dans sa voix, on remarquait le reproche sous-jacent dans la voix grave. La jeune femme ferma donc les yeux un instant et lâcha le fameux soupir qu'elle avait retenu tout à l'heure. Elle se redressa, décidant d'affronter son paternel et croisa ses bras, montrant clairement qu'elle ne se laisserait pas sermonner facilement.

-J'ai couché avec.

Chris plissa un instant ses yeux et émit un grognement peu satisfait. Il se demandait parfois si sa fille ne faisait pas exprès de provoquer les problèmes parfois.

-Elmyra, je sais que tu as aimé Akashi quand tu étais plus jeune, et que tu aimes séduire les hommes. En tant que père, je n'apprécie pas de savoir que ma fille couche avec n'importe qui, surtout s'il s'agit de cet homme-là. En tant que supérieur, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'avoir une relation avec ses clients. Mais je sais aussi que la plupart de ses clients sont tes amis, et que lui, c'est ton ex petit ami. J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Je suis assez grande pour prendre des décisions, papa. Surtout quand il s'agit de ma vie privée. Cela ne t'as pas dérangé lors de mes missions d'infiltrations que je couche avec les cibles pour les tuer ensuite. Puis c'est aussi comme ça que tu m'as conçu, n'est-ce pas ?

La colère suintait de la voix de la jeune femme alors que son paternel était choqué. Il baissa la tête, des souvenirs remontant à la surface. Sa fille avait raison : c'est lors d'une mission d'infiltration qu'il avait séduit Kamélia et coucher avec pour avoir sa confiance. Sauf que cette femme savait qu'il était infiltré et avait profité de cas là pour concevoir un enfant dans son dos. Il ne l'avait su que quatre ans après, et avait tout fait pour retrouver son enfant. Et quand il l'avait trouvé…

Flash-back

 _Le souterrain était assez lumineux, mais l'humidité ambiante du souterrain ne le rassurait pas, pas plus que l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait. On lui avait dit que l'enfant se trouvait dans une des pièces souterraines. Mais entre savoir et voir l'état du souterrain, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

 _Il ne restait qu'une porte à ouvrir. Il avala sa salive. Comment était-elle ? Lui ressemblait-elle ? Etait-elle le portrait de sa mère ? Connaissait-elle l'existence de son père ? Comment cette femme, cette démone, avait pu enfermer sa chair et son sang dans une pièce insalubre alors qu'elle voulait en faire l'héritière de son existence ?_

 _Il défonça la porte de métal rouillé avec un coup de pied. Gabriel venait d'apparaitre à ses côtés. Au vu du sang qui maculait son corps, les gardes n'avaient pas dû faire long-feu. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, son regard était bien plus mauvais. C'était un jeune homme très dangereux, mais ils avaient réussi à lier une amitié depuis que Chris l'avait aidé à sortir de l'enfer de sa famille._

 _Il observa la pièce : elle était tellement humide que de l'eau coulait sur le sol de pierre. Il y avait une odeur d'urine, d'excréments, de vomi, et de moisissure. C'est alors qu'il vit la gamine._

 _Elle était allongée à même le sol, vêtue d'un haillon gris sale. Mais il resta en suspens devant l'horreur qui se présentait à lui._

 _Ses cheveux auburn étaient emmêlés et sales. Sa peau était couvert d'hématomes noires alors qu'une cicatrice sanguinolente était vu sur ses côtes de la hanche jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine. Elle gémissait faiblement, ses yeux à demi ouvert. Elle semblait attendre la mort._

 _Kamélia avait laissé sa propre fille baigné dans ses excréments, dans le sang et la douleur. Au vu du regard soudain méfiant de la petite quand elle aperçut les deux adultes, elle avait dû sauvagement la torturer._

 _-Tu es Elmyra ? Demanda d'une voix douce Gabriel._

 _Chris était incapable de parler, il pleurait silencieusement. Sa fille…cette petite qui n'avait rien demandé à personne…elle souffrait._

 _Il observa Gabriel s'approcher de la petite qui s'acculait contre le mur, ses yeux brillants de larmes, alors qu'elle hurlait de les laisser tranquille._

 _-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, on va te sortir de là. Cette femme ne te fera plus jamais de mal._

 _Gabriel avait trouvé les mots justes car elle s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda l'impressionnant adulte avec des yeux brillants d'espoir._

 _-C'est promis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante._

 _Gabriel acquiesça, et elle sourit alors qu'elle pleurait de joie. Chris s'approcha alors d'elle et il tendit les bras. Hésitante, elle finit par s'agripper à lui et il la serra doucement dans ses bras. Elle était si maigre…_

 _-Je vais retrouver mon papa ? Demanda-t-elle alors._

 _Chris acquiesça et lui murmura d'une voix douce._

 _-Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?_

 _Elmyra acquiesça, ses yeux noisettes déjà plus vivants qu'il y a quelques minutes._

 _-Je suis ton papa._

 _La petite resta alors un instant silencieuse, semblant observer l'homme aux cheveux bruns mi longs. Doucement, elle toucha de ses mains sales la barbe naissante de cet homme qui disait être son paternel. Il se laissa faire, se fichant pas mal d'être sali. Sa fille cherchait à établir un contact avec lui, à comprendre ce que cela signifiait réellement._

 _-Tu es venu me sauver…murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire heureux._

 _Il répondit à son sourire avec un acquiescement et il sentit la jeune femme s'appuyer contre lui alors que sa respiration semblait plus calme : elle s'était assoupie._

Fin Flash-back

Chris observa une fois de plus sa fille…sa courageuse fierté. Elle était devenue si forte, si courageuse, si belle ! Contrairement aux apparences, elle était bienveillante, et d'une douceur peu commune, surtout quand Elias était dans les parages. Mais quel caractère enflammé elle avait ! Même lui n'était pas sûr de la calmer quand elle s'énervait avec force. Si seulement il avait su les plans diaboliques de cette femme…Elmyra n'aurait pas souffert.

La jeune adulte se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et détourna un instant le regard, dégoutée d'elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était pas sa faute…

Elle s'avança auprès de son père qui s'était assis, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Il sentit l'étreinte parfumée de sa courageuse fille et il la serra contre elle, pleurant silencieusement.

-Pardon papa…je n'aurais pas dû…tu m'as sauvée la vie, je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ces monstruosités, je ne les pensais pas. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir d'avoir couché avec cette femme, parce que même si j'ai vécue l'enfer, tu es venue me tirer de l'enfer pour me montrer le paradis. Tu m'as appris à aimer, tu m'as montré ce qu'est une véritable famille. Tu m'as appris à être courageuse, forte, et je profite à chaque instant de la vie !

Elle recula un instant pour observer le visage de Chris qui semblait touché par les paroles de la jeune femme et sourit, rassurée.

-Je sais que mes décisions sont parfois stupides, mais…

-Je te laisse faire, Elmyra. Tu m'as montré que tu étais capable de prendre de bonnes décisions, alors je te fais confiance.

Elle acquiesça, remerciant silencieusement son père de cet acte de confiance.

* * *

Kise se réveilla lentement, sortant de ce sommeil réparateur qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien. En ouvrant ses yeux dorés, il remarqua qu'Elmyra n'était pas là. Il soupira, un peu déçu mais eut un sourire ému en repensant à Elmyra et sa bienveillance. Elle était restée avec lui pour le calmer, il fallait qu'il la remercie. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se changea pour vêtir un jogging bleu marine avec un t-shirt blanc à manche courte et des baskets noires. Il sortit de sa chambre et chercha la jeune femme dans la salle à manger, puis dans le salon. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre non plus, peut-être était-elle partie dans le jardin fumer une cigarette ?

Il se dirigea dehors et la trouva assise à même sur le sol sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil qui commençait à se coucher. La chaleur était encore présente, mais bien plus agréable qu'en début de journée. Il l'observa un instant tirer sa bouffée de cigarette et soupirer d'aise. Elle semblait sereine.

-Elmyra-chan ?

Elle se retourna légèrement et adressa un petit sourire au blond qui le lui rendit. Il s'installa à ses côtés, à même le sol et resta silencieux un moment. Elmyra appréciait ce genre de silence qui n'était ni gênant, ni lourd. Juste un moment apaisant.

-Comment tu te sens, Ryôta ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle tira une bouffée de cigarette mentholée tout en jetant un regard en coin au grand mannequin qui arborait un doux sourire, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je vais mieux, merci à toi.

Ces simples mots firent comme un baume au cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se sentit soudainement apaisé, rassuré. Il existait encore des personnes capables de la remercier, d'apprécier d'être à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas plus beau cadeau pour elle.

-Je suis rassurée alors.

Elle adressa un franc sourire au jeune homme qui resta estomaqué de toute la douceur qui se dégageait soudainement de l'occidentale. Elle ne semblait plus dangereuse, froide et impressionnante. Elle ressemblait davantage à l'adolescente qu'elle avait été avant de se cacher derrière sa violence. Elle semblait douce, elle-même.

Kise en fut tout retourné et détourna un instant le regard, gêné de ce regard noisette et de ce sourire qui fit battre son cœur bien plus fort. Mais il se décida à l'enlacer, lui apportant ce que personne ne semblait lui donner depuis qu'elle était arrivée : du réconfort.

Elle resta surprise un instant en sentant la douce chaleur du corps du plus grand, qui avait enserré ses grands bras autour de la taille fine d'Elmyra, mais elle ferma ses yeux et appuya sa tête contre son torse, ses bras frêles s'agrippant naturellement sur le haut du blond. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité, à l'abri de tout jugement, de toute haine.

Kise était une personne en or.

-Merci…souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle respirait l'odeur virile du mannequin.

Le blond ne répondit pas et posa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, caressant sa chevelure soyeuse qui lui faisait penser à la neige. Elle avait beau cacher sa douleur, ses craintes et sa haine, il avait su voir qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et d'attention.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, la cigarette d'Elmyra sur le sol à se consumer lentement sans que la jeune occidentale n'éprouve le besoin de la reprendre. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils se séparent, Elmyra avait des choses à faire demain.

Ils se levèrent et le blond caressa distraitement le bras de la jeune femme qui était caché par sa mitaine alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Elle se tendit, appréciant peu que l'on touche cette zone-là mais le blond ne dit rien et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger, observé par tous les autres habitants du manoir, Akashi y compris.

La jeune femme n'osa pas plonger ses yeux noisettes dans ceux hétérochrome du rouge. Elle ne voulait ni lui parler, ni même le voir. Elle avait fait une bêtise en couchant avec lui, il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu, pas encore une fois.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence peu commun. Aucun ne ressentait l'envie de parler. Tous ruminaient sur ce qu'ils avaient appris. Rien d'étonnant. Elmyra savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps avant d'accepter les évènements récents.

Son téléphone vibra soudainement dans sa poche. Surprise, elle s'excusa rapidement auprès des autres et quitta rapidement la pièce, téléphone à la main. Elle ne regarda même pas le destinataire de l'appel et répondit sans y faire attention, d'une voix morne :

-Elmyra Veil à l'appareil.

-Salut sœurette !

Le visage de l'occidentale s'illumina soudainement en reconnaissant la voix maintenant grave de son jeune frère qui semblait toujours si plein de vie.

-Salut Elias ! Comment tu vas ?

-Je pète la forme ! Mais toi tu ne vas pas bien.

Elle grimaça et resta un instant silencieuse. Elias la connaissait par cœur, et le fait que lui aussi développait lentement, mais surement la synesthésie lui permettait déjà de savoir quand quelqu'un mentait ou cachait quelque chose. Elle avait beau feindre une voix joyeuse et rassurante, Elias sentait que c'était faux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, frérot, je gère. Répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-Papa t'a mis au courant ?

Elle fronça ses sourcils. De quoi parlait-il encore ? Au vu du silence de sa sœur, l'adolescent répondit d'une voix vive, un sourire dans la voix.

-Je serais au Japon dans quelques jours. Je vais étudier là-bas.

Silence.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop brutalement. Mais…Elias tu ne peux pas !

Elle entendit un ricanement amusé et se renfrogna. Oh bien sûr qu'il pouvait ! Il parlait la langue parfaitement, faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de sa catégorie et avait une capacité d'adaptation sans précédent.

-Toi et Papa, vous me cachez quelque chose. Je _sais_ que tu fais le même boulot que Papa, et que ce boulot n'est pas commun. Alors comme je sais aussi que tu n'es pas bien, je vous rejoins.

Elmyra sentit une goutte de sueur couler de son front. Depuis quand suait-elle au juste ? Pourquoi son jeune frère était aussi intelligent ? Pourquoi comprenait-il facilement qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose ?

-Je te laisse, bye sœurette !

Et il raccrocha sans même laisser le temps à sa sœur de répondre. Elle observa un instant son téléphone et se retint tant bien que mal de le jeter contre le mur. Son frère, son _innocent_ petit frère l'avait piégé.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si son frère venait ici, comment allait-elle faire pour le protéger alors qu'elle avait du mal à se protéger elle-même ?

Elle soupira profondément, cherchant à calmer la panique qui s'insinuait brutalement en elle. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à trembler.

Son frère…c'était toute sa vie. Il avait le pouvoir de la faire sourire, de l'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres et de rester plus ou moins dans le droit chemin. Si elle venait à le perdre, elle ne pourrait plus vivre, c'était certain. Elle l'aimait trop, elle avait besoin de le voir grandir, de le voir heureux.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à terre quand elle sentir vriller une vive douleur sur son crâne. Elle s'était durement cogné la tête contre le sol, allongé sur le dos. Son corps ne répondait plus correctement alors que des fourmillements désagréables envahissait la majorité de son corps.

Une crise d'angoisse. Cela faisait longtemps.

Elle réussit à coller son dos contre le mur alors que sa respiration saccadée l'empêchait de penser correctement. Elle avait peur, beaucoup trop peur. Son monde s'écroulait petit à petit. Il était étonnant qu'elle ait tenu jusqu'ici sans craquer.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir, alors qu'Elmyra tremblait de tout son soul, recroquevillé contre le mur à attendre que sa crise d'angoisse disparaisse, plongée dans cette spirale infernale de peur et de faux semblants.

Elle sentit alors des mains chaudes agripper les siennes et tenter de les desserrer afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Elle aperçut des cheveux rouges sombres et plongea ses yeux embués de larmes dans ceux rouges de Kagami.

-Oi ! Elmyra à un problème ! S'exclama-t-il pour alerter les autres.

Puis, il agrippa les épaules de la jeune femme pour plonger son regard féroce dans ceux terrifié de l'occidentale. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. T'es pas du genre à faire une crise sans raison.

Elle balbutia d'une voix éraillée, perdue dans les yeux rouges sombres de son ancien ami, dans cette angoisse qui ne cessait de croître.

-Elias, il va venir ici…il va…venir…

Kagami se détendit légèrement, comprenant maintenant la panique de la jeune femme. Doucement, il leva son menton, caressant d'un geste tendre sa joue mouillée de larmes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu seras capable de le protéger, tu l'as toujours fait. Après tout, il est un membre de ta famille, non ?

Kagami visait juste. En lui rappelant à quel point elle cherchait à protéger sa famille, Elmyra sentit très lentement l'angoisse quitter sa poitrine. Mais la crise d'angoisse ne se calmait pas assez vite.

Elle entendit les autres arriver mais n'eut pas la force de leur faire face. Elle bascula contre Kagami pour trouver réconfort dans une étreinte chaude et ferma ses yeux, somnolant doucement contre son ancien ami qui se crispa.

-Elmyra-chan ! S'exclama d'une vive voix le mannequin.

Elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper pour la porter dans ses bras. Cela ne pouvait être que Kise. Elle se cala mieux dans les bras fort de son ami pour poser sa tête contre son torse. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas Kise qui la portait. Le torse n'était pas le même, pas plus que l'odeur virile et entêtante qui lui rappelait l'odeur d'Akashi.

Elle se décida d'ouvrir les yeux et vit nettement le visage d'Akashi qui marchait jusqu'à la chambre de l'occidentale en regardant droit devant lui, suivi par Gabriel qui lui jetait de temps à autre un regard.

-Akashi-kun…je…

-Repose toi. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix adoucie. Ta crise t'a fatiguée.

-Mais je…

-N'insiste pas. Trancha-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle se renfrogna et se recroquevilla contre le rouge, soupirant silencieusement.

« Il ne changera donc jamais… » Songea-t-elle tout en profitant honteusement de la chaleur qui se dégageait du rouge.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, extenuée, vidée. Durant ces sept années où elle était partie se former et enchaîner les missions les plus périlleuses les unes que les autres, elle tombait sur une mission ô combien difficile, qui, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la concernait elle ! Et son trop intelligent jeune frère comprenait qu'elle et leur père lui cachait quelque chose. Comment pouvait-elle assurer sa sécurité si déjà elle avait du mal à assurer la sécurité de ses anciens amis ?!

Elle sentit son ancien capitaine la déposer délicatement dans le lit moelleux. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise alors qu'elle s'enroulait dans le drap comme un chat le ferait lorsqu'il se met en boule. Elle ouvrit un œil quand elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait au bord du matelas et l'observa un moment, ses yeux se teintant de rouge.

-Gab', tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le concerné croisa les bras et grogna, peu enclin à laisser la fille de son vieil ami avec l'homme aux cheveux de sang. Néanmoins, en observant le regard insistant de l'occidentale, il soupira et quitta la salle sans mot dire, refermant doucement la porte derrière eux, plongeant les amants dans la pénombre.

-Pourquoi tu tiens à rester Akashi-kun ?

Sa voix était encore un peu éteinte et faible. Sa crise d'angoisse l'avait achevé mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser écraser par son dangereux ex petit ami.

Ce dernier fixa longuement la jeune femme, restant silencieux. Il y avait tant d'émotions qu'il ressentait ! De la colère, de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse, de la compassion…Il gardait encore et toujours son masque d'impassibilité, mais depuis qu'Elmyra était revenu, beaucoup de choses bousculaient ses pensées.

Quand il l'avait revu, entrant de cette démarche féline qui la caractérisait si bien, mais si différente de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, méprisante et froide, il avait été en colère. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait se retenir de lui jeter un ciseau dessus.

Ensuite, il avait ressenti cette attirance sexuelle. Elle était devenue terriblement belle, suave, et gardant son air rebelle. Sa chevelure blanche détonnait tellement avec sa peau bronzée qu'elle faisait terriblement exotique.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait appris la terrible vérité qui la concernait, cette haine envers sa mère biologique, la peur de les voir tous en danger, l'obligation de partir pour les protéger, il commençait à mieux cerner la jeune femme alors que la colère qui l'avait habité disparaissait doucement. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir aussi longtemps.

-Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix suave.

Surprise, la jeune femme observa un instant les yeux hétérochromes de son ancien petit-ami, fixant l'œil doré dont des éclats rouges dansaient dans son œil. Elle finit par acquiescer, gardant encore le silence quelques instants. Qu'allait-elle lui répondre ? Que pouvait-elle lui dire ?

-Akashi-kun, c'était une erreur d'avoir couché avec toi. N'espère rien de plus.

L'empereur de la firme Akashi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois face à cette nouvelle attaque de la jeune femme. Il était maintenant facile de comprendre son fonctionnement : quand elle se sentait acculée, elle attaquait.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer au chat et à la souris, Akashi. Répliqua-t-elle fermement, omettant le suffixe onirique par la même occasion. J'ai des personnes à sauver et deux autres à tuer. Je n'ai clairement pas le temps de jouer avec toi.

Il sourit encore, constatant qu'Elmyra tentait de reprendre son rôle de femme froide et dangereuse. Certes, elle était dangereuse, elle l'avait toujours été. Mais froide, elle ne l'était pas, ce n'était qu'un masque.

-C'est vrai. Concéda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix. Mais nous en… _reparlerons_.

Le sous-entendu qui perçait dans la voix de l'empereur fit frissonner la jeune femme. C'était une promesse, et Akashi continuait de poser son incroyable regard vairon sur elle. Elmyra soupira et se retourna, tournant le dos à son ancien capitaine dans le but évident de prendre congé.

-Repose toi bien, Elmyra. Susurra le rouge à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle ne répondit rien, se retenant de frissonner. Elle avait senti l'odeur enivrante du rouge, et c'était suffisant pour la perturber. Il quitta la chambre d'un pas assuré, un rictus amusé ne quittant pas son visage. Elmyra finit par s'endormir rapidement, mais elle était hantée de cauchemars, son esprit échafaudant des situations où son plan de sauvetage tournerait mal.

* * *

Le chapitre est plutôt court, dû au fait qu'on ne rentre pas encore dans l'action. Mais les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour y commenter vos impressions, vos critiques... J'en serais ravie !

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, je suis **_très_ ** en retard sur ma parution du chapitre 6. Je m'excuse de cette longue inactivité. J'ai eu une énorme panne d'inspiration durant ce laps de temps alors j'ai profité des vacances pour remettre mes idées en place. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop /:

Je remercie ceux/celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews, qui follow et fav' ma story. Je me motive grâce à vous.

Du coup, je vous souhaites à tous et toutes une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

* * *

Ils étaient au total une dizaine à attendre dans une camionnette banalisée à une dizaine de mètres d'un bâtiment assez ancien. Il était très tôt, aux alentours des cinq heures du matin. Dans l'arrière de la camionnette, Elmyra était installé avec son père et Gabriel, ainsi que d'autres hommes que l'occidental avait fait venir pour l'opération.

Ils avaient dû passer cinq jours à planifier le plan d'action avec le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient. Ils étaient clairement en danger, mais pour les trois occidentaux, cela ne les faisait pas plus peur qu'à l'accoutumée.

Tous portaient un treillis noir avec des rangers hauts, avec un débardeur noir sous un gilet pare-balle tout aussi sombre. Elmyra avait deux couteaux accrochés sur ses jambes, ainsi que deux revolvers gris accrochés sur une ceinture autour d'elle. Dans les poches de son gilet y étaient dissimulées plusieurs recharges qui serviraient surement. Elle avait attaché son imposante chevelure de neige en une queue de cheval, même si quelques mèches plus courtes tombaient sur son visage. Ses yeux rougeoyaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée, signe qu'elle utilisait au maximum sa synesthésie pour la mission.

Elle paraissait calme et terriblement dangereuse, mais elle était aussi inquiète. Tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui, et avec son frère qui était arrivé quelques jours avant, le stress n'avait fait que s'insinuer en elle.

Déjà, quand son frère était arrivé comme une fleur dans le manoir, l'inquiétude avait monté d'un cran. Akashi l'avait accueilli avec courtoisie, et avait remarqué à quel point l'adolescent avait changé. Il était devenu plus grand que leur père, faisant la taille de Kise, sa peau était plus claire que celle d'Elmyra mais pas blanche comme les Japonais. Ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus bleu-vert, alors que ses bouclettes avaient disparu car ses cheveux étaient presque rasés sur tout son crâne, excepté au-dessus où ses cheveux tombaient continuellement devant ses yeux gris-verts. Il adoptait un style plus banal qu'Elmyra, mais nettement différent d'un adolescent standard : entre les slims troués de haut en bas, puis les longs t-shirt amples représentant des formes abstraites, sans compter les bandanas enserrés à son front, il était assez voyant. Il portait des lunettes assez grosses qui lui donnaient un style particulier qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Il avait salué sa sœur avec un sourire presque railleur, carrément amusé de la voir paniquée. Néanmoins, il l'avait rassuré et avait salué tout le reste du groupe avec un sourire jovial et avait presque sauté dans les bras de Kagami et Satoshi, trop heureux de les revoir.

Elmyra avait été rassuré de voir que son frère n'aurait aucun souci d'intégration, et avait pu se concentrer sur la mission, même si elle savait qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui sur la profession qu'elle exerçait avec son père. Il avait bien vu les mines affligées des autres adultes, il devait bien se douter de quelque chose.

La jeune femme se reconcentra sur sa mission et écouta attentivement les directives de Chris : ils seraient séparés en trois équipes qui parcourront chacun une partie du bâtiment. L'équipe numéro un serait dirigé par Chris, prenant ainsi l'étage deux et trois, alors que Gabriel dirigerait l'équipe numéro deux en s'occupant du premier étage ainsi que du rez-de-chaussée. Elmyra s'occuperait donc de l'équipe numéro trois pour s'occuper du sous-sol du bâtiment.

Chaque équipe avait préparé leur communication et s'engouffrèrent d'un coup dans l'immeuble dans un silence surprenant compte tenu de leur nombre. Ils étaient dix par équipe, soit une trentaine de personnes qui se jetaient délibérément dans la gueule du loup.

Chris monta les escaliers, vite suivi par le reste de son équipe. Il était vraiment inquiet et analysait chaque détail qui pouvait lui être utile autour de lui. Il atteignit rapidement l'étage deux et au bout de quelques minutes de fouilles, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne à cet étage. Il reçut une communication de Gabriel qui ne signalait rien de particulier à son étage.

Le plus âgé eut soudain un pressentiment et ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller l'étage plus haut, alors qu'il se décida à rejoindre Gabriel. Serait-il possible que tous les effectifs de leur ennemi soient dans le sous-sol ? Avait-il envoyé sa propre fille seule dans la gueule du loup ?

En rejoignant enfin Gabriel, les deux hommes qui n'avaient rien à signaler dans leur recherche eurent alors une communication d'Elmyra. Les deux se figèrent en écoutant ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Ils sont dans le deuxième sous-sol, ils sont 35 en comptant Kuroko, Takao et Himuro. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse. Je vous attends, il vaut mieux que nous soyons tous en bas pour les avoir. Mais je crois que je vais devoir jouer le rôle de l'appât. On ne pourra pas les faire sortir de la pièce sans faire tuer les autres.

-Bien reçu, on arrive. Répondit automatiquement le plus âgé.

D'un signe, les deux chefs d'équipe ordonnèrent à ses hommes de rejoindre Elmyra dans le sous-sol le plus silencieusement possible. Chris savait que Kamélia était une tacticienne : elle devait savoir qu'ils tentaient quelque chose en ce moment. Elmyra avait raison sur ce point : pour sauver les trois hommes, Elmyra allait devoir risquer sa vie, mais étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Quand tous se rejoignirent dans le sous-sol, les deux amis virent la jeune femme qui observait son environnement de ses yeux rougeoyants, analysant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

-L'une des trois victimes semble être dans un état critique comparé aux deux autres. Il va falloir intervenir rapidement où l'on risque de voir mourir l'un d'entre eux. Analysa-t-elle d'une voix pressée.

\- On n'arrivera pas à tous les faire sortir, mais on peut commencer par en attirer quelques-uns hors de la pièce pour en éliminer, et on avisera ensuite. Proposa Gabriel.

Elmyra acquiesça, cela semblait être une bonne idée : réduire les effectifs pour limiter l'affrontement ensuite.

-Néanmoins, je maintiens mon idée de jouer l'appât. Les deux me connaissent et savent que je suis impulsive : je serais tout à fait capable de me jeter dans la gueule du loup pour intervenir. Donc, il ne faut pas que vous vous fassiez remarquer et vous devez faire en sorte qu'ils aient l'impression qu'il n'y ait que moi ici.

Chris fronça ses sourcils, vraiment inquiet de la tournure que prenait les évènements, mais son instinct lui soufflait que sa fille savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était la meilleure solution.

Tous sursautèrent quand Elmyra frappa durement dans une poubelle de tri sélectif, la faisant basculer au sol alors qu'un amas de bouteilles brisés tombait, provoquant un grand fracas. On entendit alors des pas lourds ainsi que des voix assurément masculines se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Elle resta tranquillement debout, dégainant avec assurance deux revolvers accrochés à sa ceinture et les pointa vers la source du bruit. Dès qu'ils furent à sa portée, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils se passaient que trois des cinq ennemis qui cherchaient la source du bruit furent abattus d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Abattez là vite ! Retenti une voix.

Elmyra ne leur donna pas ce plaisir et se cacha derrière un grand pilier métallique, attendant le moment propice pour les achever. Elle ferma une seconde ses yeux, le temps d'activer pleinement sa capacité, puis les rouvrit soudainement pour laisser place à deux orbes rouges vifs. Elle était prête.

Brusquement, elle sortit de sa cachette et leva ses deux bras, tirant deux balles sur un ennemi, avant de partir de l'autre côté pour donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'autre, gagnant ainsi quelques secondes précieuses pour esquiver un coup de feu tiré par celui qui avait gueulé. Sans compassion, aucune, elle se rapprocha assez de lui pour tirer un coup portant et se retourner pour donner un autre coup de pied dans le crâne de l'autre qui se relevait doucement. Vu le bruit de craquement qui avait retenti ainsi que la forme de son front, il avait dur mourir sur le coup.

Dans un mouvement de bras, elle intima les autres à se disposer pour encercler tout le sous-sol afin de barrer toute retraite à ses ennemis. Il était hors de question qu'ils perdent.

Tels des serpents, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de leur attention tout en faisant bien attention à rester cachés. Seule Elmyra se permettait de sortir « au grand jour », jouant son rôle à la perfection et abattant sans remords tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

* * *

Kise tournait en rond, se mordant légèrement le pouce tout en faisant les cent pas. Depuis que les trois occidentaux avaient quittés le manoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, d'avoir peur et s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Oh il savait que les trois envoyés spéciaux savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et n'en étaient pas à leur première mission, mais des vies étaient en jeu. Et ça le rendait malade.

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que la mission donnerait, tout comme il avait été mal à l'aise en voyant la jeune femme armé jusqu'aux dents, le regard sur d'elle et le visage fermé. Il avait du mal à assimiler qu'Elmyra ait pu réellement tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid, qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains.

A dire vrai, ce côté de l'occidentale lui faisait peur. Elle avait toujours eu un côté sombre et dangereux qui lui rappelait sans contexte sans ancien capitaine. Elle aimait se battre et n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal, tant qu'elle pouvait donner les coups. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune fille et n'avait pas peur d'assumer cet aspect « viril » de sa personnalité. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre et c'était ce qui plaisait au fond au mannequin : elle était indépendante. Peut-être même un peu trop…

Il sursauta et se retourna brutalement pour faire face à son ancien capitaine qui lui jetait un regard insondable. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver dans le salon.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, Ryôta. Assena-t-il d'une voix égale.

Le blond eut un petit sourire triste mais hocha négativement la tête. Il n'arriverait jamais à dormir dans de pareilles conditions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Akashi qui, de son coté, s'était installé sur le canapé moelleux, continuant malgré tout de l'observer lui.

-Elle va s'en sortir, c'est une combattante. Déclara le rouge d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Le blond ne répondit pas, replongeant dans ses pensées. Certes, elle était une combattante, mais se confronter à ce qu'il semblait des démons de son passé n'allait-elle pas l'affaiblir ? Il soupira de lassitude, ses pensées noires ne l'aidaient en rien à se détendre.

-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Elmyra, il semble que tu te sois rapproché d'elle. Remarqua tout haut l'empereur, ses yeux hétérochromes sondant le mannequin.

Le concerné se retourna vers lui, une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses beaux yeux dorés et répondit d'un ton fatigué et las :

-Elmyra est une amie précieuse, elle a tout fait pour nous protéger durant toutes ces années. Alors oui je suis inquiet pour elle, pour sa famille, pour ce qu'elle doit affronter.

Puis d'un pas précipité, il quitta la pièce, sa nervosité faisant trembler ses grandes mains, le tout sous les yeux observateur de son ancien meneur de jeu. Il savait que le rouge était d'une jalousie maladive, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas supporter ce ton accusateur. Il était fatigué de cette situation, comme tout le monde en fait.

La plupart dormait encore, seuls Midorima et Aomine étaient éveillés, à grignoter sans grande envie leur petit déjeuner. Eux aussi étaient très inquiets de la mission qu'effectuaient les professionnels. Des vies étaient en jeu, et Midorima se demandait encore pourquoi la situation avait tourné au vinaigre.

Il espérait sincèrement que son « Bakao » comme il l'aimait à l'appeler ne soit pas dans un état critique et qu'il n'ait pas subi de violences sexuelles comme avait subi l'ancien joueur fantôme. Si c'était le cas, il avait peur pour le mental de celui qui partageait sa vie.

En repensant à lui, il ne put s'empêcher à leur confessions et leur statut alors tout nouveau de « petit-ami ». C'était il y a six ans, en dernière année de lycée, alors que les études allaient les faire changer tout deux d'école que Midorima avait pris son courage à deux mains malgré ses difficultés à exprimer verbalement ses émotions.

Il avait vu son abruti de coéquipier dans le gymnase, seul, à lancer des ballons dans le panier le regard ailleurs, semblant réfléchir intensément à quelque chose. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de remarquer son « Shin-chan » adoré qui s'approchait de lui d'un pas mal assuré. Il lui avait jeté son fameux sourire en coin tout en s'exclamant avec sa bonne humeur habituelle :

-Bah alors Shin-chan ! T'en a mis du temps à arriver !

Ce qui laissa le vert assez surpris, le stoppant un instant dans sa marche. Il n'avait jamais été question de se rejoindre au gymnase, alors pourquoi… ?

Il n'avait eu pas le temps de s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment que le noiraud s'était à son tour approché de lui, à tel point que le futur médecin pouvait sentir la respiration de son cher noiraud qui lui jetait un regard brillant, sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, avant même qu'il ne s'en laisse le temps de faire marche arrière, il encercla le basketteur de ses grand bras, l'attirant contre son torse et en profita pour respirer l'odeur de Takao. Il sentait la sueur, et ses cheveux avaient une légère odeur de citron. C'était tellement agréable.

Il entendit distinctement le rire caractéristique de son Bakao qui avait à son tour encerclé ses bras autour de son coéquipier, puis l'avait soudainement attiré pour échanger un baiser furtif qui fit rosir de gêne le vert.

Midorima sourit en repensant à ce moment, Takao avait beau être un insupportable gamin qui avait une joie de vivre ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Kise, il l'aimait tellement fort que le perdre lui semblait impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

Jamais.

Il n'était pas du genre sentimental, il était bien plus pragmatique qu'autre chose. Mais l'absence de son noiraud et l'inquiétude grandissante au fil des semaines l'avait affaibli et il se rendait compte que son noiraud était très important pour lui.

Le médecin soupira à ses pensées et se frotta les yeux. Non, il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Elmyra lui avait promis de le ramener coûte que coûte. Il devait lui faire confiance !

Aomine observait d'un œil son ancien coéquipier qui avait le teint pâle. Lui-même n'en menait pas large, même s'il était plus en colère qu'inquiet.

Il était policier, son devoir était d'assister les occidentaux dans leur mission, mais la jeune femme l'avait rembarré avec force, les yeux mauvais. D'après elle, il y avait eu assez de victimes et elle ne voulait pas le voir dans la liste des dommages collatéraux. Cela avait rendu colérique le basané qui avait répliqué d'une voix acerbe qu'il était policier et qu'il avait été formé pour ce genre de cas. Mais rien à faire, la jeune femme lui avait interdit de se joindre à eux, au même titre que Satoshi qui avait pour la première fois affiché un visage colérique, bien qu'il n'ait pas répliqué.

Rageur, il commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle à manger, grognant d'incompréhensibles paroles de temps en temps. Non, cette stupide décision le rendait fou, l'impression étouffante d'être un lion en cage. L'inquiétude montant d'un cran à chaque minute qui passait. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passe bien du côté de la jeune femme. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'est que son ancien capitaine avait exactement la même impression que lui.

* * *

Elmyra avait abattu un énième adversaire, du sang maculant sur son équipement. Elle se fichait pas mal de l'odeur de mort qui régnait dans le sous-sol. Mais son regard rouge comme le sang jetait un regard haineux en face d'elle.

D'un côté, il y avait Samuel. S'il n'était pas très grand, sa musculature paraissait impressionnante. Sa peau était pâle, cadavérique même. Son visage semblait pourtant creusé, ses yeux vert pâle étaient cernés. Il affichait un sourire dément. Vêtu d'un marcel kaki et d'un baggy noir, il avait l'air d'un drogué. Mais ses bras tatoué visaient d'un flingue trois personnes à terre, la plupart ayant le visage tuméfié et couvert de multiples blessures.

Venait ensuite une magnifique femme au regard cruel. Sa chevelure auburn était lisse et tombait en cascade gracieuse jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Son visage affichait de beaux yeux noisette mais qui brillaient d'une lueur cruelle, sa peau était mate, semblable à celle de la jeune femme aux cheveux de neige. On voyait sur son visage quelques rides d'expression qui n'enlaidissaient en rien son visage. Seuls ses yeux mauvais gâchaient le tableau. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon droit avec des bottines à talons de la même couleur. Son haut était constitué d'un chemisier pourpre avec une veste tailleur qui mettait en valeur son corps sculpté.

-Chère enfant ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'écria d'une voix guillerette la beauté fatale alors que son sourire affichait un rictus cruel.

Elmyra se décida à ne pas lui répondre, autrement elle risquait d'être grossière. Ses yeux rouges vifs brillaient d'une haine si intense que Samuel se surprit à reculer d'un pas, connaissant la solide réputation que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'était forgés durant des années. Elle était impitoyable.

Quand Kamélia vit Chris arriver, lourdement armé et accompagné, elle ne put contenir le léger son méprisant alors que son regard se faisait condescendant.

-Tu n'étais pas invité, Chris. L'informa-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

-Je me passerais de ton invitation. Répliqua le barbu en pointant un revolver sur la criminelle qui ne cilla pas.

Tout allait se jouer maintenant, Elmyra le pressentait. La gestuelle de sa mère biologique lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait prévu un plan de secours au cas où les évènements ne tourneraient pas à son avantage. La question était de savoir si elle serait plus rapide qu'elle.

Elle fit bouger sa jambe d'un centimètre à peine, semblant chercher sa position alors qu'elle tenait un poignard dans sa main droite. Mais sa position était en fait un signal : Gabriel tira sur la main de Samuel qui en lâcha son arme. Brusquement, les hommes qui entouraient Elmyra se jetèrent sur les blessés tout en attaquant les ennemis, cherchant à sortir le plus rapidement possible les blessés.

Chris tentait d'arrêter Samuel alors qu'Elmyra s'était jeté sur sa mère, son poignard grinçant contre le poignard argenté que Kamélia avait dissimulé sous son tailleur. L'occidentale sentie alors que la lame blessa son poignet gauche, révélant l'horrible cicatrice qui fit rire sournoisement la criminelle.

-C'est toujours agréable de voir que ma progéniture, qui m'a si lâchement trahie, souffre de sa condition. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse alors qu'Elmyra avait reculé en tenant son poignet.

La plus jeune fronça ses sourcils, en proie à une colère sourde. Elle perdit ainsi tout contrôle : elle venait de la pousser à bout.

Avant même que la criminelle de renommée ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, Elmyra, dans un mouvement de rage incontrôlée, lança brusquement son poignard sur Kamélia qui sentit une vive douleur à l'épaule droite. Cette dernière écarquilla les sourcils alors que sa progéniture avait déjà sorti une autre lame et s'était élancée sur elle avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

Les deux basculèrent au sol et roulèrent, chacune cherchant à prendre l'avantage de la situation qui s'offrait à elle. Au bout d'un moment, dans le chaos constant de la pièce, Elmyra prit le dessus et frappait sauvagement sa mère de ses poings, hurlant sa rage et sa souffrance.

-POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?! Hurlait-elle alors qu'elle martelait de ses poings le visage de sa mère biologique qui virait rouge sang.

Un craquement sonore retentit dans la pièce alors qu'Elmyra observait avec des yeux satisfait les yeux écarquillés de la plus âgée, alors que le nez avait été enfoncé dans le crâne ainsi que la mâchoire brisée. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, sa laideur intérieure était ressortie.

La jeune femme se releva, jetant encore un regard au corps de sa mère qu'elle avait tuée sans aucune once de regret. Pire, elle avait appréciée.

Elle constata, après quelques secondes de contemplation malsaine, que c'était son équipe qui avait pris le dessus, alors que Chris et Gabriel maintenait Samuel au sol qui était clairement terrifié par la suite des évènements.

Elmyra ressenti une joie indescriptible à voir ce fumier qui avait provoqué la mort de Mirai à terre, à sa merci. Non, c'était même plus que ça. Elle sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles une satisfaction personnelle à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle imagina de multiples façons de le faire souffrir, comment lui faire dégobiller son propre sang, le tout sous les supplications erratiques de son ancien meneur de gang.

Et soudain, son choix fut fait, provoquant par la même occasion un rictus démoniaque qui ne rassura pas son paternel. Il avait l'impression de ressentir une aura dangereuse autour de sa fille qui s'approcha d'un pas lent, prenant par la même occasion un flingue qu'elle pointa négligemment sur Samuel.

-Papa, Gabriel, lâchez le. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle ne se rendait plus compte de son environnement, son esprit était uniquement focalisé sur lui. Cet homme qui avait provoqué sa déchéance, qui lui avait retiré sa lumière, qui l'avait rendu mauvaise au point de blesser ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir exécuter sa vengeance. Elle se fichait même de traumatiser plus que nécessaire les trois jeunes hommes qui avait assisté à l'exécution de Kamélia avec horreur. Himuro avait les yeux écarquillés ; Ce n'était pas Elmyra, elle n'avait pas pu changer à ce point !

Un coup de pistolet retentit, suivi d'un hurlement d'agonie qui fit doucement rire la jeune femme. Elle avait tiré une balle dans les parties intimes de Samuel qui avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte du à la douleur.

-Ça, c'est pour les femmes que tu as violées.

Un deuxième coup retentit sous l'horreur des spectateurs alors qu'Elmyra ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait tiré dans le genou.

-Pour les avoir tuées…

Un autre coup dans l'autre genou.

-…Pour avoir fait du mal à mes amis…

Cette fois-ci, dans l'estomac.

-Pour les vies que tu as brisées par la suite…

Une balle dans la cage thoracique, provoquant un craquement ignoble.

-Pour les familles que tu as fait souffrir et enfin…

Elmyra se repositionna et marcha délibérément sur un genou meurtri de Samuel qui lui suppliait tout en crachant du sang de s'arrêter là. Il hurla de tout son saoul, provoquant un malaise du côté des spectateurs de l'odieux spectacle alors qu'elle se contentait d'un sourire particulièrement sadique.

Elle pointa le revolver sur la tête de Samuel qui regardait son ancienne partenaire de gang revêtir le rôle de la faucheuse alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard méprisant.

-Pour Mirai.

Elle tira dans la tête, provoquant par la même occasion une trainée de sang et de cervelles qui salit son uniforme et une partie de ses cheveux. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu qu'elle observait ce qui restait du corps de l'homme qui avait gâché une grande partie de sa vie puis elle s'en détourna, sa haine et son envie de vengeance disparaissant alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle était fixé. Ses yeux rouges analysaient la peur et le dégout qui se lisait sur la plupart des visages de certains.

Elle observa ainsi le corps de Samuel et celui de Kamélia et comprit l'horreur de la situation.

Tous s'activèrent à évacuer les blessés et d'autres à nettoyer la scène alors qu'Elmyra observait d'un œil absent les corps qu'elle avait mutilés et meurtri avec monstruosité. Elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité.

Chris posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille qui restait obstinément à fixer les cadavres qui refroidissaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire, la culpabilité et le dégout se devinant dans sa voix :

-Je suis devenue un monstre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciés. N'hésitez pas à commenter votre point de vue, ce que vous avez appréciés ou non. J'en serais ravie.

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir,

Voici la suite de la fanfiction qui a été écrit relativement vite comparée à d'habitude.

Bonne lecture !

Je rappelle que les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartienne pas.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Les jours qui suivirent parurent flous pour la jeune femme qui assistait aux scènes d'un œil perturbé. Kuroko, Takao et Himuro avaient été placés dans un hôpital sous grande surveillance, tant physique que psychologique. Si Himuro semblait se remettre du choc avec facilité, Takao avait plus de mal. Néanmoins, le cas préoccupant restait Kuroko qui s'était plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant les psychologues. D'ailleurs, il était très difficile de pouvoir l'approcher sans qu'il ne panique vite.

La mission était techniquement remplie, ceux qui vivaient au manoir de l'empereur pouvait partir, mais Akashi leur avait donné la permission de rester ou de passer quand ils le désiraient, ne voulant pas laisser ses anciens coéquipiers et amis seuls s'ils en avaient besoin.

Midorima et Kagami restaient le trois quart de leur temps à l'hôpital, espérant revoir rapidement leurs amis. Murasakibara passait également très souvent et échangeait beaucoup de messages avec Kagami.

Chris avait trouvé un appartement pour ses enfants, comme son plus jeune fils avait décidé de faire ses études au Japon. Il se doutait qu'Elmyra refuserait de le laisser seul, même s'il s'inquiétait du cas d'Elmyra qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elias avait voulu des réponses à ses questions, mais en voyant l'état de sa sœur et de son père qui lui demandait d'attendre encore un peu, il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur soit encore plus mal, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

Elmyra, de son coté, alternait entre l'hôpital, les derniers rapports, voir l'état psychologique du reste de la génération miracle et son propre état psychologique. Malgré la mise à mort des commanditaires de l'enlèvement, rien n'était fini. Ce n'était que le commencement d'un long soin pour ceux qui ont été blessés.

Au bout d'une semaine, Chris avait dû partir avec Gabriel, laissant Elmyra s'occuper des dernières formalités. Ce serait également à elle d'expliquer la raison de sa venue au Japon à son petit frère, et elle n'était pas encore prête. Fort heureusement, il était déjà bien occupé avec l'année scolaire en cours.

Alors qu'elle terminait enfin ses rapports, son téléphone bipa. Elle attrapa avec nonchalance son téléphone, cigarette dans l'autre main et remarqua un message d'Akashi qui la sommait de se rendre à son manoir dans deux heures.

Elle leva un sourcil, inquisitrice alors qu'elle tirait une bouffée de cigarette, intoxiquant plus que nécessaire ses poumons. En observant le paquet vide sur son bureau, elle remarqua alors que sa consommation avait drastiquement augmentée.

« Pas bon ça. » Pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir acheté un nouveau paquet dans une supérette pas loin, elle commença à vagabonder dans les rues de Tokyo, se rendant lentement, mais surement chez le démon rouge. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait, après tout la mission était terminé. Mais il fallait qu'elle voit tout le monde une dernière fois afin de leur expliquer concrètement ce qu'il s'était passé, et les conséquences par la suite. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte si elle se référait au comportement agressif de son ancien ami Kagami.

Elle soupira et commença à accélérer sa marche alors que ses pensées dérivèrent vers la mission. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Depuis la mise à mort des commanditaires, Elmyra commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'était pas dangereux de la laisser aller et venir n'importe où.

Elle ressemblait en tout point à sa mère après tout.

Akashi discutait avec Satoshi alors que les autres membres de la génération miracle ainsi que Kagami et Momoi étaient présent. Tous attendaient la venue de la jeune femme, ils voulaient savoir. Heureusement, Elmyra se présenta à l'heure, vêtue d'une robe patineuse noire et de petites chaussures de ville noir brillant. Elle avait pris la peine de mettre un perfecto noir alors qu'elle s'était à peine maquillée, arborant encore et toujours son éternel trait d'eye-liner qui rappelait sans contexte ses années lycées.

-Je vois que tout le monde est là. Parfait. Salua-t-elle d'une voix lassée.

Tout le monde remarqua les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux noisette, tout comme les traits tirés qu'elle arborait, mais aucun n'en fit la remarque. Mieux valait ne pas la froisser.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir concrètement ? Ajouta-t-elle en se posant dans un fauteuil moelleux tout en croisant ses jambes nues.

Akashi prit la parole, non sans observer d'un œil irrité le flegme dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs et lassée d'être ici. Ça promettait pour la suite.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant la mission ? Tatsuya nous as vaguement expliqué mais n'a pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet.

L'occidentale leva ses yeux de biches pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Akashi qui semblait clairement irrité par son comportement, puis elle balaya l'assemblée de son regard noisette. Elle ferma un instant ses yeux, puis se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle se devait d'être claire avant de se lancer.

-J'ai assassiné ma mère et torturé Samuel avant de l'exécuter. Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Kagami leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre par « torturer ». Elmyra du s'en rendre compte car elle annonça d'une voix égale :

-Ce que je vais dire va en choquer plus d'un, mais j'ai criblée de balles cet enfoiré et j'ai attendu qu'il souffre bien pour l'achever. J'avais quelques comptes à régler avec lui.

-Tu aurais pu le laisser en vie pour que l'on puisse faire un procès. Remarqua Satoshi d'une voix dure. Tu n'avais pas le droit de jouer à la justicière, surtout si tu emploies ces méthodes.

-C'est illégal ce que tu as fait, sans compter que tu as tué ta mère. Ajouta Aomine d'une voix bourrue.

Elmyra fit comme si elle n'avait pas été blessée par les paroles des deux concernés. Elle se contenta d'une voix glaciale :

-J'ai ça dans le sang faut croire.

Akashi comprit qu'elle faisait référence à sa mère, mais cela ne lui plut pas. Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de la jeune femme qui avait paru perturbé depuis quelques jours. Elle semblait revêtir un masque d'impassibilité. Cherchait-elle à cacher sa souffrance ? Mais quelle souffrance ? Que se reprochait-elle ?

Puis il comprit une chose, qui pourtant semblait logique quand on connaissait un minimum l'occidentale : elle ne voulait pas faire de mal. Or, le fait qu'on lui reproche ces méthodes lui rappelait sans contexte les méthodes employées par sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important. Asséna Akashi d'une voix autoritaire. L'organisation dont fait partie Elmyra est illégale en soi, mais elle nous a bien aidés. Ne commencez pas avec votre conscience alors qu'elle nous a retrouvés nos amis _en vie_.

C'était une façon de la remercier, Elmyra, touchée, fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à l'empereur qui lui rendit en retour un regard profond.

-Rappelez-vous aussi que c'est à cause d'elle qu'on en est arrivé là. Remarqua l'américain aux cheveux rouges sombres d'une voix mesquine.

Elmyra fronça ses fins sourcils et jeta un regard peu amène à Taïga qui se retint tout juste de frissonner devant l'intensité du contact visuel. Elle répliqua alors d'une voix acerbe qui ne plut pas au grand rouge.

-Tu vas répéter ça encore combien de fois ? Ok. J'ai provoqué cette folie. Mais, contrairement à _toi_ , stupide pompier, j'ai pu tout régler par moi-même au moins ! Toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant cette opération à part t'en prendre à moi ? Rien ! Tu comprends Bakagami ? RIEN !

Elle avait presque hurlé le dernier mot, assenant ses dures paroles sans aucun tact. Oui, elle était en colère après lui. Elmyra avait vaillamment supporté sa haine constante, car elle comprenait le pourquoi du comment. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait pu tirer de là les trois garçons, il continuait de s'en prendre à elle et cela commençait sérieusement à peser sur son moral qui n'était pas au beau fixe.

Satoshi observa un instant la jeune femme, il comprenait que l'occidentale n'était pas dans son état normal. Et au vu du regard du maitre des lieux et du mannequin, il n'était pas le seul à s'en rendre compte.

-Elmyra, écoutes…commença Satoshi d'une voix prudente.

Peine perdue, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, la colère et l'anxiété des derniers jours s'évacuant s'en même s'en rendre compte sur les autres. Elle débita sans aucune pitié un flot de parole qui fit pâlir le jeune homme.

-Oh arrête avec ta modération, Satoshi ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée. On sait tous les deux que tu voulais massacrer la gueule au fils de pute qui a tué ta sœur. Arrête de mentir avec ta prétendue justice ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux mais tu es en colère parce que c'est moi qui ait jouée le rôle du bourreau !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer – D'ailleurs, en avait-il envie ? – qu'Elmyra quittait la salle, clope au bec, pour aller s'intoxiquer les poumons afin de se calmer un minimum avant qu'elle ne se prenne une paire de ciseaux dans le visage. Elle avait bien vu le regard irrité de son ex petit-ami qui ne comprenait pas sa colère soudaine.

Elle savait qu'elle allait trop loin, mais elle était incapable de se contrôler. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle devenait au fil du temps.

Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que le policier aux cheveux bleus sombres l'avait rejoint dans ce moment d'intoxication. Elle retint un soupir irrité : elle voulait être seule mais elle n'allait pas empêcher le jeune homme de fumer.

-Elmy'…annonça-t-il d'une voix douce. Merci, pour tout.

La jeune femme se retourna subitement, plongeant ses yeux rougeoyant dans ceux bleus profond du plus grand. Elle y lut une profonde sincérité qui la troubla, et la toucha plus que de raisons. Elle détourna alors la tête, sentant le liquide salé lui piquer les yeux et hocha la tête.

Aomine ne lui en voulait pas, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais tenu pour responsable de ce qui s'était passé, à l'identique du mannequin. Elle avait tout fait pour les retrouver en vie, et Elmyra avait vengé leurs amis. Alors il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Au contraire, il était même logique de la remercier de tous ses efforts.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant qu'ils fumaient, alors qu'à l'intérieur du grand manoir, Kagami avait droit à des regards réprobateurs de la part des autres. Contre toute attente, ce fut Momoi qui prit la parole, ses yeux roses affichaient l'irritation dont elle était envahie alors que ces petits poings étaient contre ses hanches, signe qu'elle était clairement en colère.

-Kagami-kun ! S'exclama-t-elle brutalement. Tu vas lui en vouloir combien de temps encore ? Elle n'a pas tort sur le fait que tu n'as en rien réglé la situation, tu t'en rends compte non ?!

Surpris, et un tantinet vexé de se faire réprimander tel un enfant, il afficha une moue, n'osant pas répliquer de peur qu'Aomine qui était dehors ne lui casse purement et simplement la gueule. Mais la jeune femme continua, ses yeux se remplissant au fur et à mesure de larmes qui commencèrent à couler le long de son beau visage.

-Je sais bien que tu souffres de voir Himuro-kun et Tetsu-kun dans cet état, mais n'a-t-elle pas fait son possible pour nous les ramener vivant ? N'a-t-elle pas été blessée, elle aussi, lors du sauvetage ? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point elle souffre, comment elle culpabilise ? Arrête ses querelles incessantes et fait la paix avec elle, nom de dieu !

La plupart s'étaient crispés en voyant la jeune femme pleurer mais n'osèrent pas intervenir durant sa tirade. Midorima tourna la tête vers le balcon, observant la silhouette d'Elmyra qui était accoudé contre le muret, continuant de fumer et pensa qu'il devait la remercier d'avoir tenu sa promesse.

Takao était en vie. Il était en sale état, mais il était vivant, et il était soulagé.

Kise, lui, se demandait ce qu'avait la jeune femme pour afficher ses émotions qui semblaient incontrôlable. Elle devait avoir vécue quelque chose de traumatisant, mais allait-elle seulement se confier ? Difficile à dire venant d'elle.

Le silence revint quand les deux fumeurs s'engouffrèrent dans le salon. Aomine fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie d'enfance aux cheveux roses qui pleurait et s'approcha immédiatement d'elle, l'enserrant dans ses bras puissants.

Elmyra, elle, s'était installée aux cotés de Kise qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter un regard inquisiteur. Elle se promit de lui parler plus tard et attendit que les autres déversent leurs questions. Ce fut le maitre des lieux qui prit la parole, prônant le silence des autres de son simple regard vairon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

La jeune femme occidentale leva ses yeux noisette vers Akashi qui gardait toujours cette noblesse et ce charisme qui l'habitait, puis elle se décida à répondre d'une voix toujours aussi lasse.

-Pour le moment, je reste au Japon. J'ai mon petit frère ici et je ne compte pas l'abandonner tant que je serais sûre qu'il ne risque rien ici.

Elle se frotta les tempes, tous ces gestes semblaient las de quelque chose, mais aucun n'arrivait à deviner ce qui la rendait dans cet état. Certains se demandaient si Elmyra serait capable de tenir le choc, mais le doute subsistait.

* * *

Kuroko observait d'un regard vide le mur blanc en face de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à rester allongé dans son lit d'hôpital qui paraissait inconfortable. Il était extrêmement difficile pour lui de dormir, de s'alimenter et de sortir un mot de sa bouche. Il semblait éteint et bien plus fantomatique qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis quelques semaines. Il savait très bien qu'il avait été violenté, mais il n'arrivait pas à oser s'avouer ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. C'était trop dur, bien trop douloureux.

Son regard cyan se dirigea lentement à ses frêle bras pâle comme la mort, et il déglutit. Et s'il osait… ? Serait-il capable de franchir le cap sans se culpabiliser ? Oserait-il regarder la mort en face ? Beaucoup trop de questions auquel il n'osait pas forcément répondre. Mais cette souffrance qui l'habitait le hantait jour et nuit, l'empêchant de vivre, de pouvoir supporter des contacts charnels. Il se sentait sale, honteux, humilié. Il ressentait dans tout son corps ces semaines d'humiliations alors qu'il priait la mort elle-même de l'envelopper de ses bras squelettiques.

Il voulait tout abandonner.

Il observait d'un œil plus vif ses petites veines bleuâtre sur sa peau blanche comme la craie, il imaginait le sang qui pourrait se déverser hors de son corps, colorant sa peau d'un rouge vermillon, tâchant ses draps alors que la vie aurait doucement commencé à quitter son petit corps.

Oui, cela le tentait de plus en plus. Il voulait que la Mort l'accueille à bras ouvert afin de ne plus ressentir cet étrange vide au fond de lui, tout autant que l'horrible douleur qu'il ressentait. Et tant pis pour ses amis ! L'idée même de mourir était bien plus affriolante que de devoir supporter les regards coupables de Kagami, autant que celui d'Elmyra qui lui avait rendu visite et s'était excusé avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable de faire preuve.

Lui en voulait-il ? Il n'y avait pas trop réfléchi. A dire vrai, il avait bien vu toute la culpabilité de la jeune femme quand elle s'était prosterné devant lui, exécutant le « dogeza » alors qu'il l'avait observé de ses yeux vide. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu toute cette souffrance, alors peut-être qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais les faits étaient là : Qui supporterait de vivre alors que dans son âme était marqué au fer rouge des souffrances qui effritaient sa force ?

Le jeune professeur s'arracha brusquement à sa contemplation de ses poignets quand la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit un homme aux cheveux rouges vifs et aux rouge et or qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Son ami et ancien amant lui rendait visite.

Il n'eut pas la force de soutenir son regard vairon et détourna brusquement son visage, fixant inlassablement ce mur blanc alors qu'il n'y avait aucune étincelle de vie dans ses magnifiques orbes cyans. Akashi l'avait remarqué, Kuroko se laissait mourir.

Le fortuné ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'observer son ami avec une inquiétude caché. D'un pas lent pour ne pas effrayé l'ancien joueur fantôme, il se dirigea près du lit et s'installa sur la chaise blanche qui était posé à côté du lit tout en fixant le jeune homme.

-Bonjour Tetsuya. Déclara le rouge d'une voix rassurante.

Mais le bleuté ne dit pas un mot et continuait de fixer le mur. Akashi nota cependant que les mains blanches de son ancien coéquipier étaient crispées, déformant les draps blancs.

Kuroko voulait répondre à Akashi. Oh, il le voulait de toutes ses forces mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression que s'il le regardait ou lui adressait la parole, Akashi le jugerait et lui rappellerait sa faiblesse. Il avait peur qu'on lui fasse encore du mal qui l'empêcherait à tout jamais de se relever. Il ne put retenir ses tremblements de frustration et de peur. Il se sentait si sale !

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal en ma présence, Tetsuya.

Cette voix presque autoritaire fit violemment sursauter le bleuté. C'était comme si l'empereur de la firme comprenait ses états d'âme, alors que l'américain lui, ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui. Alors Kuroko inspira profondément et ferma ses yeux cyans alors que des larmes traitresses coulaient déjà le long de ses joues blêmes.

-Je…je sais que…tu ne me ferais pas de mal…réussit-il à murmurer d'une voix chevrotante.

Akashi hocha la tête, un doux sourire se peignant sur son visage noble. Kuroko avait parlé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait sorti de cet enfer, il avait quitté ce mutisme inquiétant. Il pleurait enfin, il évacuait enfin cette douleur qu'il retenait au fond de lui.

Le rouge ne dit rien et ne fit rien alors que Kuroko baissait la tête pendant qu'il pleurait de tout son saoul. Il se contenta d'être là, près de lui, et d'écouter la douleur de son ami qui s'exprimait par ses sanglots.

Kuroko se sentit un instant revivre durant ce moment. Il ressentit la chaleur de ses larmes, la brulure de ses yeux, le goût salé de ses larmes sur ses lèvres. Il sentait la chaleur pulser en lui, et les sentiments qui l'accompagnaient. Akashi l'avait compris, et il avait enfin réussi à dire quelques mots. Pendant ce moment, il n'avait plus du tout envie de mourir, il voulait juste évacuer toute la douleur qui écrasait son âme. Il voulait y croire, Kuroko voulu croire de toutes ses forces qu'il puisse à nouveau vivre normalement et passer au-dessus de cette souffrance qui traumatisait son être.

Akashi sentit soudainement cette envie de vivre en Kuroko. Il ressentait avec force la volonté de s'accrocher, alors que le rouge se sentit rassuré. Connaissant la forte volonté de son ami, le bleuté serait capable de s'en sortir. Ce sera long, douloureux et des rechutes se verront sûrement, mais il croyait en la force de Kuroko.

* * *

Elmyra était accoudé contre la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Kuroko. Elle avait décidé de ne pas rentrer et au fond d'elle, elle avait compris que son ancien petit ami aurait de quoi faire ressortir une réaction du jeune professeur. Ses yeux rougeoyants semblaient loin de la réalité autour d'elle. Elle _ressentait_. La douleur, la honte, l'humiliation, la haine, la colère, la tristesse, la peur, l'envie de mourir…mais surtout cette incroyable volonté qu'avait Kuroko de vivre. Il était une sorte de paradoxe qu'Elmyra cherchait à comprendre, à espérer qu'il s'en sortirait.

Elle ferma ses yeux rougeoyants pour laisser apparaitre ses séduisants orbes noisette et se décala du mur blanc, un doux sourire perlant ses lèvres. Son sadique de client n'avait pas besoin d'elle ici, elle se décida donc à aller voir une autre personne afin de laisser du temps aux deux membres de la génération miracle de se retrouver. Après tout, il n'y avait bien que ce démon rouge d'Akashi pour réussir à faire apparaître une réaction au fantomatique et peu loquace Kuroko.

* * *

En espérant que la suite vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des échanges avec les lecteurs/lectrices !


End file.
